


Lady of Revenge

by EmiQueenieArrow



Category: Arrow - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiQueenieArrow/pseuds/EmiQueenieArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen's past just keeps fighting to get his attention. But one person in particular gets that attention. She is an indestructible killing machine with one thing on her mind... revenge.</p><p>Follows Arrow season 2 and 3 story line mostly, goes into season 4 time but does not follow the story line at all. Also involves the Flash and DC's Legends of Tomorrow and references to some events but doesn't really focus on the timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I coughed, spitting the water out of my mouth. On this island... Yet again. I tried to swim away only to be swept back. 

That was what happened with I first arrived on Lian Yu. This was on my mind as I pushed opened the door, hand on the sword attached to my hip. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get in Oliver's life again. Do what Blood has so far failed to do."

Bowing, I turned and left. 

The next morning I was out on the sidewalk, not paying much attention to anyone. People passed as I watched them, my eyes hidden by my sunglasses. Finally I saw who I was looking for. What a loser. Casually throwing a pebble in his way he tripped, dropping what he was holding but managing to remain mostly upright. "Here, let me help you." I collected the papers from the ground while I smiled. 

"Thanks." Our skin touched and he glanced at me. "I'm Barry."

"Mari."

"Nice to meet you Mari"

He was staring at my tattoos at this point. "I might look scary but I am a pacifist so don't worry." I laughed, knowing my appearance threw people off. The right side of my head was buzzed off and the hair I still had was pin straight and blue. I had tattoos all over and piercings covering my face. Out of habit I rubbed my tongue piercing along the back of my teeth. "Anyways, where are you headed in such a rush?"

"I have to get to Queen Consolidated."

"I know Oliver. Let's walk and talk." He nodded and we started walking together, me still carrying some of his papers. He told me about his past and about his life now. I nodded in interest.

"I want to hear something about you now."

"Well compared to you my life is ordinary."

"Since when was knowing a billionaire an ordinary thing?"

"Well we have a complicated past."

"Right. I forgot the playboy part."

"Oh God, no. We never dated. It was just stuff and it is in the past." I opened the door to the high rise and got into the elevator with Barry while we kept talking. 

"So she had this weird thing with giraffes." Oliver only caught that part of the conversation and he looked up in confusion. That confusion quickly changed to shock. 

"Mari?" I folded my arms across my chest. 

"Yeah, not dead."

He hugged me and I hugged him back, almost a little relieved. "What did she mean not dead?" Barry watched us closely. 

"You know what I am Allen, you know what the island did to me. But Mari was the only person that left the island just as innocent as the day she crashed on it."

"When we were on the island together I did not partake in any archery lessons."

"I swear you were dead."

"Well it seems a lot of people you thought we dead aren't. Sara, that communication guy that wandered into your cave, others."

"A lot gets past me apparently." 

"It does indeed." I gave him a quiet smile and he looked at me intently.

"Felicity is down on the IT floor." Barry nodded and headed in that direction. "You look tired."

"I am. How's Thea?" He took me by my arm and dragged me into the elevator violently. Once we were in the car driving towards his house, he finally explained his hostility. 

"Why are you pretending to be something your not? You killed once on the island like it was nothing."

"First off, it only happened once and it was self defense. Second, I could ask you the same damn question Oliver. Maybe I'm actually changing. I retreated from violence while you just degraded and fell deeper into its void."

He got quiet. We had arrived at the Queen Mansion. "What do you mean you've changed?"

"I don't know. After Shado died and after I left, I saw things in a different light. Those men were crazy and bred by violence. It's bad and it can only get worse." We had moved up to his room where he sat on the couch, looking pissed. "It's not up to you to save the city. It never was." I stood waiting in the silence for him response. 

The silence broke. "I am thrilled you're back." I held my hands out and he took them. Slowly but confidently I lowered myself onto his lap. Our lips were so close as I straddled him. He lost his patience and our lips finally met. It was rough but nice at the same time. It was angry and full of lust. 

Something switched inside of him. I pulled away and felt him take a big breath of air. I reached up his shirt and felt his scars. "After all this time."

"I never knew you felt like that."

"I don't anymore."

"Right." He didn't seem upset or phased at all. 

It had been three weeks and I was wedged back into his life. Now, I would stay with Felicity in the underground base helping Oliver with directions while Felicity was looking up more on the man he was hunting. "Turn right."

"Where'd he go?"

Felicity started typing quickly. "Hold on. He was just trying to throw you. Go one street over."

There was radio silence. "This is the part I'll never get used to."

"What, all the violence?"

"That and not knowing what's happening."

"It is the worst. But you know Ollie. He'll be okay."

"The arrow is broken." I heard the Australian accent and unmistakable voice over the radio. 

"Arrow?" Felicity picked up her phone to call Diggle. I was already out of my seat. "Where are you going Mari?"

"To help Arrow." I took one of the motorcycles sitting outside the club to the dockyard. "Slade?" He appeared from behind the shipping containers. 

"I assume you're doing your job?"

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere."

"What new information do you have for me?" 

I sighed. "Nothing really. Two accomplices Felicity Smoak and John Diggle. Nothing to be worried about."

"Excellent. Go see Barry for a few days and train. I've already sent Blood to drop the weapons at a training gym."

"Thank you. I'll see you in four days." He nodded and I bowed.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's so good to see you Barry." I hugged the CSI investigator. Iris stood behind Barry with her arms crossed. 

"You too. I was wondering when you would come visit." Iris cleared her throat. "This is my best friend Iris. And Iris this is Mari."

"Please. I feel like I already know you." She pulled me in for a hug. "He wouldn't stop talking about you. But I can see why now."

"Oh, Barry. It's so great to meet you Iris!" 

After I had checked into the hotel, I went straight to the training gym. It was on the side of Central City that was crushed by poverty. Inside were gangsters and other unimpressionable types. 

"Aye there sweet baby. You lost?" A creep by the door reached for me. I pulled away. 

"Want to train together?" They reacted how I knew they would. Laughter. It was an uproar in the gym. 

"I don't feel comfortable doing that to a lady."

"No, it's okay. I can take it." Winking, he got in the ring with me. "Street rules?"

"Why not doll." I laughed gently. 

"Come on, you can't fight a girl Rocky. Let me do it." The woman was a prostitute. Lovely. Big heels, fake everything. She kicked off her shoes and took Rocky's place. 

"Come at me, bitch." She tried to slap me in the face but I caught her wrist. I bent it back and brought her to her knees. "I bet you're used to this." I flipped her over my shoulder and she crashed into a rack of equipment before hitting the ground, the heavy metal rack falling on top of her. 

"Whoa!" Some men scrambled away, back into the darkness. Rocky was the first to approach me. Before he could even pull his gun, I snapped his neck. 

"Ah, this is fun. Isn't it?"

"Who are you? Ex navy?" Everyone stood and watched as a big man with a thick Irish accent got into the ring. 

"Oh no. Dear me no. I'm Mari."

"I like already like you." 

"You must be the Patrick my dear Slade sent me to train with."

"That would be me. Who wants to see Rocky avenged?" All the men started to cheer for the trainer. "Ready? Or do you need to hide behind your weapons?"

"Let's go." His first punch connected with my jaw and I fell to the floor and let my hair cover the left side of my face. "You actually hit a girl?" My jaw was dislocated and my words sounded odd. 

"He did say train you, did he not?"

"Oh no. He sent me here to make sure I'm still sharp." I stood back up and he stared at my jaw. With a simple push it was back in place. "Which of course I am." One square kick in his chest sent him flying backwards. "Watch out boys!" I stood up on the wires. They all tried to make for the door but I heaved Rocky's body in front of them. 

"Just let us go man! We didn't do anything!"

"Do you want to run the city or not?"

A brave soul stepped toward me as I stood on the ropes. "You won't kill us?"

"Of course not. I want to help you. And if you don't accept my help, I'll kill every single piece of filth in here. Clear?" They nodded and I gave them a friendly smile. "Excuse me. I need to slip into something more comfortable."

I went to Patrick's office to see everything I needed in a duffel bag. 

The next time I walked out all of the guys were still there. They all looked on with curiosity at my uniform. I had my swords across my back and a machine gun attached to my leg. I placed a hand behind my bandolier and the other on my handgun in its thigh holster. Slade had given me a mask just like his except there was an opening for a ponytail made from the black wig I wore underneath. "So what do we call you?" My black boot pushed the daring man to the wall. 

"Do not speak unless spoken to." I pulled a sword and placed it against his throat. "But good question." I let him down. "I am Killer Prime. Do you have any questions?" Nobody said anything. "This is your one chance to speak freely."

"How did you snap your jaw back like that? Are you a robot?"

"You have got to kidding me." I put my hand against my mask in shame. "You're all so pathetic. It was Miracle. Excuse me, it was a miracle." I sighed at my own terrible pun. "Now, let's get started." 

I had been in the city for four days just as it fell into chaos. "Be safe Mari. I wouldn't trust anyone on these streets." Barry released me from the hug. 

"Let Eddie walk you to the train station." Iris pulled at her detective boyfriend's jacket. 

"No. That's alright. My people don't really like police. Too much like a soldier." Eddie was obviously confused. Iris whispered into his ear. He mouthed the word pacifist. 

"I insist Ms.Jacobs." 

I sighed. "Fine." I put my backpack on and walked with him to the train station. 

"Come back and visit."

"I will never come back here when there is such violence. You shouldn't have wasted time taking me down here when there are gangsters killing people everyday." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and got on the train. The ride was long, slow, and boring. My favorite part was when I pulled into the station. Oliver and Felicity were waiting for me. I immediately hugged the blonde IT girl. 

"How was the trip?"

"It was okay. Of all times, I went while there were street wars. Like three people were murdered the first day I was there. It was awful."

"Weird. Uh, how's Barry?"

"Oh, he's great." I filled them in about Barry and his life while we drove back to the secret hideout of the Arrow. "I'm getting tired of cities. I was thinking after this ridiculous violent rampage of yours is over, we should all move out to the country somewhere. It would be a good thing considering we all helped an illegal crime fighter beat people up."

Oliver frowned. "This 'violent rampage' has a purpose you know."

"Well yeah. It's just not a good one." He rolled his eyes. Sara walked in and looked disappointed to see me.

"Hey Mari." We didn't exactly get along but it was worse now that she saw I was alive. She was the one that pushed me off a cliff. They thought I died. You can't kill me easily. 

"Hi. Felicity, we should go out tonight." She nodded while she keep typing. "Want to come Sara?"

"I think I'll pass." She was leaned against a table with her arms crossed. Felicity rolled her chair under the desk and we walked into Verdant. I made my way for the bar and ordered four shots. I downed them all and bought a few more drinks. 

"How can you drink that much?" The only person I called my friend stared at me. 

"I don't know. Let's go dance!" The loud beat and exiting energy got my system pumped. Pretty soon I was dancing with some guy around my age and he slipped a bullet into my hand. 

"Wanna get out of here?" He asked in my ear. I nodded and took him by the hand. Once we were out in the alley, he shoved me and I fell to the ground, cutting my arm open on a shard of glass. A cloth was placed over my face and I pretended to pass out. He dragged me off and threw me into the back of a van. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. 

"You could've been gentler." 

"Sorry." After a ten minute ride the van stopped. I closed my eyes and the man carried me inside a warehouse. Once in there, we knew there were no cameras so I was back on my feet. 

"Welcome back Killer."

"Thank you Slade. Did I do a good job in Central City?"

"It was perfect. Go get ready for Oliver."

"He'll bring Sara."

"Is that a problem?"

"No."

"It shouldn't be. After all, you were trained by myself as well as the League."

"Not to mention the Miracle." I left and changed again. I pulled on my mask as I heard the windows in the main warehouse shatter. I scoffed and stepped out of the door. I had my sword drawn and I just stared at the duo. Oliver pulled an arrow on me. 

"Where is Mari?" His voice was deeper. 

The voice modifier made my voice sound much lower but I didn't sound like a man. "Who?"

He moved around a little, suggesting he wasn't sure about me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Killer Prime."

"I like your mask."

"I knew you would." 

"Where is she?" Sara's voice sounded robotic and I mentally laughed at her.

"I don't know who you are talking about. Slade really doesn't tell me about any of his plans." Oliver fired the arrow but I put my sword up and it bounced off of the sharp blade into the light above us, leaving us in complete darkness. This was just another advantage for me. I knew exactly where Sara was. I stood behind her and took her neck in my arms. She struggled and I let go. My sword left a long cut down her back. Her sharp yell was the only sound in the still air. I heard a bow being spun toward me. It hit my sword and the sharp blade got stuck in his weapon. The interconnected weapons were thrown to the floor. I pulled an arrow from his quiver and laughing, I stabbed Oliver in his shoulder with his own arrow. Sara was getting to her feet and I immediately pulled my machine gun up. I fired warning shots at her feet before running out of the warehouse. Finding a car to take, I pulled my gun up and hit the transformer, causing all cameras to blink out. I ripped off the license plate and got behind the wheel. "Slade."

"What?"

"They are alive but defeated. I'm in a red car that I'll park by the docks. I'm shedding my uniform."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mari. Wake up." The sun was bright in my eyes. I panicked and grabbed onto whoever was holding me. I sighed when I saw who it was. 

"Oliver." I hugged him and he did the same in return. "What happened?" I grabbed at my head in fake pain. "I have a really bad headache."

"You were taken by Slade. Why he didn't kill you is beyond me."

"Let's be happy he didn't. Can you take me home?"

"Of course." He helped me to his car and he drove me to my apartment. The interior of my place was drab and lonely. 

"So I don't have much but would you like water or um..." I pulled a head of lettuce from the fridge, "lettuce?"

"I'm fine, thank you." He kept standing by the door. "How did you get off the island?" I looked at him with my jaw tensed slightly.

"As you are well aware I am a swimmer. After Sara pushed me off the cliff, I was disoriented and confused so I swam until I was almost run over by a cruise liner. They took me aboard. I went home then came here."

He nodded once before he opens the front door. "I'll see you later Mari." With that, he slammed my door shut. 

Once I was alone, I went into my room to sleep. When I woke up about five hours later my radio was blaring. It was a breaking news report. "Billionaire and mayoral candidate Moira Queen has been murdered in the forest by Slade Wilson according to the accounts of her son Oliver and daughter Thea. The accused murderer is still at large." All I could do was stare at the radio. My cellphone started ringing and I grabbed hold of it quickly. 

"Killer, I need you to report to me."

"You killed Oliver's mother. That wasn't in the plan."

"I'm allowed to make changes without your permission. Check beside you." It was my uniform and all of my weapons including a new sword. "Like I said, report."

"Fine." I hung up and crushed the phone in my hand. 

I was crouching outside Verdant. It had been closed for a few hours now. Diggle and Felicity ran in and I followed quietly. They didn't notice even as I snuck down the metal stairs. "Start looking."

"On it." Before Felicity could sit down a search for whoever they had lost, I said something.

"Uh guys?" They jumped and Diggle fired his gun at me. "Whoa!"

"Stay back! Get behind me Felicity." She did as he instructed as he kept his weapon pointed at me. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? Oh right. Never mind. I remember now." I pulled off my mask and wig and they gasped. "Don't shoot me. Not that it would really matter. It's just rather uncomfortable."

"You work for Slade?!"

"No. Well yes. I did. I'm not working with him anymore. That's not really the point right now."

Diggle interrupted me. "I thought you were a pacifist."

"Lie." I simply shrugged and placed my mask on the table along with all my weapons. "Chill. I'm really your friend, I have been."

"You played us!"

"You need someone that can control their Mirakuru."

"What?"

"I was injected. Back on the island, before Slade got his dose, I stole some and injected it in my arm when I was alone. My vial was a little special. My healing is instantaneous." 

John finally lowered his gun and we all started to relax a little. "Are you going to help Oliver defeat Slade?"

"Technically, with my training, I could. I have more training than Oliver."

"What do you mean?"

"Slade trained me and I was in the League of Assassins."

"Impressive. I knew you had training similar to mine." I turned my head to see the small blonde canary. 

"Sara."

"I heard everything. Don't worry." She sat on the table and inspected my mask. "You have to help Oliver."

"I can't. This is their quarrel." 

"You know he your needs help."

"I will not help him."

"At this point, we should probably find him. We have no clue as to where he is." Felicity kept searching through her computer databases.

"I guess you could call Amanda Waller." Diggle raised his eyebrow while he looked at me. "What? I know stuff. I'm not a total idiot."

"Dig? Felicity?" It was Oliver. Felicity was about to respond but I stopped her. 

"I want to talk to him." She moved out of my way and I leaned over microphone to the communicator. "Ollie, it's me."

"Mari, I need you-"

Before he could ask anything of me, I stopped him. "I'm Killer Prime."

"You're the person I fought in that warehouse?"

"Yeah. Oh and I was injected by Mirakuru."

"Have anymore secrets?" 

"Oh, almost forgot, I trained with the League of Assassins and Slade."

"Can you to make sure my sister is out of town?"

"Yeah. I can do that." I handed the mic to Felicity and she started talking to Ollie. I sighed and stood up straight. Without saying anything, I collected my stuff and left. 

I waited outside of the train station. I was only there for a few minutes when the Mirakuru soldiers started taking over. I just sat and watched until I remembered that Thea could still be trapped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

I jumped through the glass doors. Thea was nowhere to be seen, which was probably a good thing. 

"Killer Prime." A Mirakuru soldier bowed as I walked by. I cut off his head before he realized what was happening. I walked down the tracks and looked around for her.

"Thea?" There was silence. 

"Mari, surprise seeing you here." I rolled my eyes and turned to face who was speaking to me. 

"What do you want?"

"I wanted my daughter Thea. But I guess I get both of my daughters instead."

"I'm not your daughter anymore. You disowned me. Or did you forget that?"

"I remember it clearly." I heard the sound of Thea's heels on the tile flooring. I rounded the corner and she pepper sprayed my mask. 

"See, this is why I wear a mask like this." I took it off and she looked shocked when she saw me.

"You are crazy." 

"Oh hell yeah. 100 percent insane. But also the only one that can protect you. From the soldiers and our father."

Malcolm took a step forward and I pulled my handgun from its holster and shot him before he could blink. "How can you do that?" Thea put a hand up as if she was trying to defend herself from me.

"Mirakuru. Let's get going. I need to get you out of here."

"Wait." Malcolm stood back up and I groaned. "I learned how to deal with you a long time ago so don't seem so shocked." He pulled his shirt up to expose the armor underneath. "I want you two to come with me."

"That will never happen Merlyn!" Thea shouted at Malcolm. I stood back in between the two so Thea and Malcolm could argue. 

"You need me to protect you. The city is no longer safe. I just want my daughter safe." Thea looked exasperated and angry. She pulled the gun from my hand but I didn't stop her. Two shots rang out and I put my arms out to the side. 

"You just saw me shoot him and it didn't kill him. And I'm a trained assassin. What made you think you could kill him?" 

She was shaking slightly and I ripped the gun away from her. Malcolm kept up his game. "Thea, please." 

Her phone rang and she slowly picked it up. The conversation was short and I laughed when I realized it could only be one person. "Hey Roy!"

Thea hung up and Malcolm stood next to her. "You can't trust Roy. Don't go to him."

Thea glared at him. "I don't need either of you to protect me." She walked away. 

"I'll be there when you need me." Her shape disappeared. Then he turned to me. "Mari."

"What's with the interest in me all the sudden?"

"I need to take you both back to the League. Don't you want to help your sister become like us?"

"Not really. Even though she tried to pepper spray me." I held up my mask and frowned. "Plus, I have other priorities and obligations. I don't have time to waste on you, you worthless piece of crap."

"Worthless?"

"Uh, yeah. You left my mom to deal with me alone. And look how I turned out. All this is really your fault."

"I think you are amazing. I'm proud of you."

"Take that pride and shove it."

Months later, Thea was off with Malcolm, God knows where, probably a tropical island, while I stuck locked up with Oliver's friends. 

"Mari, I have an idea." Felicity was looking at me as I sat in the tiny cell. "I'm developing these cuffs that have a strong magnetic field I can turn on and off. In short, you could help us and if any of us feel you are a threat, we turn the cuffs on. They trap your hands together then to any metal surface nearby."

"As long as I don't sit here and rot, great."

"Give me two days." Laurel approached the cage and she looked at me uncertainly. 

"Felicity, should we really let her out?" I raised an eyebrow. Luckily Diggle and Felicity knew what I was really like. 

"She lived with us for a year without any complications. Just because she proudly wears the title assassin doesn't mean we can keep her like this. Plus, she's a better fighter than Oliver. And that's something we need right now." I smiled at Laurel but she frowned. 

When Felicity finally developed the cuffs, they took me by surprise. They looked like very thin bands but when I took one step out of the cage with them, Diggle hit the button. My hands were trapped together and they pulled me toward a metal desk. I stuck to it and tried pulling with all my might. It wouldn't even budge. Roy and Diggle nodded, impressed at Felicity's work. 

"Wow, these are really well made, Blondie." She gave me an uncertain look at my nickname for her.

"Ray helped me make them. And he didn't even bother asking why I needed them." She spoke with a hint of a smile but then she glanced at the green arrows sitting on the table I was stuck on. She turned around and started typing at her computer. "Roy, Dig, Brick's men are going to get all the evidence against them from the police. You two should head in there. Take Mari with you."

"Roy, get suited up." Diggle started walking away as I pulled once again, just to get him to notice that I still stuck.

"Uh, hello! You can't just leave stuck to stuff all the time!" He shook his head and unlocked my cuffs before throwing a bag at me.

We were creeping around the building, waiting for any movement. There was one of Brick's men guarding the outside. I snuck up behind him and pulled his neck up, snapping it in my hands. Once I eased him to the ground, my cuffs were activated and I was dragged over to a dumpster. "Why did you do that?" Roy whispered loudly at me. 

"Sorry, but I don't play by your rules. You know this, Harper." He shook his head and they walked past me to the warehouse. I stood waiting in the cool night. "Hey Blondie, they ditched me."

"Did you kill someone?" Felicity asked, sounding shocked.

"Okay, my name seriously Killer Prime. Why does this surprise anyone anymore?" There was radio silence. Then I heard gun fire and Diggle's panicked voice.

"Mari, get inside!" 

"I'm trapped!"

"But I hit the remote!" I stood there, pulling as hard as I could. But then I realized who was doing this. 

"Felicity! Release me!" 

"No, I can't send you in there. You'll kill everybody."

"Then Roy and Dig will die!"

"I'm not letting you go." I glanced at my hands and sighed. 

"Well. Damn." I pulled my hand down and felt the bones cracking as they were crushed so my hands could fit through the cuffs. As soon as they were free they healed but it still hurt like a bitch. I ran and jumped through the window, rolling off a crate inside and sliding right in between Roy and Dig and Brick's gang. I pulled my machine gun off my leg and fired at them. I felt a few bullets pierce my skin but it didn't bother me. 

A few of Brick's men fell but the rest escaped in the truck with the evidence. We were all trying to slow our breathing as the cops broke in. I saw Captain Lance point his weapon at me immediately but I ignored him. Dig and Roy started running but before I followed, I turned to the Captain and shook my head at him. 

We made it back to the hideout and the first thing I did was flip a table over and slam a fist into a column, dust flying into my still masked face. Roy put a new set of cuffs on me but I wasn't restrained. "Felicity-" Diggle started but I interrupted. 

"What the Hell was that?! You almost killed Dig and Roy! I know you are depressed about Ollie or whatever but you were about to kill two of your friends."

"You wouldn't understand Mari. You only understand violence, anger, and hatred." 

"But I can make logical decisions. We are going to make some changes around here. Starting with leadership."


	5. Chapter 5

Ollie still wasn't back and Felicity was only getting more reckless. Her unofficial leadership was quickly transferred over to Diggle. With the logistics out of the way, we continued to protect Starling City to the best of our abilities.

I was sitting in my cell on a boring day when Laurel come over to me and crouched to my level. "I need your help. If you promise to train me, I'll let you out of your cell and let you go free."

I grimaced. "You're lying." She undid the lock and pulled the door open. 

"Am I?"

I stood up. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go. Slade is on Lian Yu, the city is falling apart, Mari Jacobs doesn't exist anymore, and I don't think Barry knows what I am but I know he won't like it. I have nothing."

"Then train me. That'll give you something to do." She put her fists up and I couldn't help but internally laugh at her horrible, unbalanced stance. 

"Fine. If you want to train, lets train." I swung my leg around and she flew back and slid off the top of one of the tables, knocking everything onto the floor. She laid on the floor, breathing heavily. "You might want to get your ribs checked." I stood above her. "You are pathetic and fragile. Like a little glass figurine." I stood up and started walking away. When I was by the steps, I turned to look at her. She rolled over on her stomach and was looking at me. When she tried to get up, she just fell back down and wrapped her arms around her ribs, panting in pain. "Thanks for letting me out. I can't wait to wreak some havoc in the Glades." I smiled before sprinting up the stairs. 

I exited the night club and ran to the nearest populated block. Once there, I smashed a shop window, kicked a car into the middle of the road, and pulled a fire hydrant from the ground. 

"Starling City Police! Put your hands up." 

I laughed when I saw who it was. "Captain Lance! What an unpleasant surprise!"

"Miss Jacobs, having some anger issues again?"

"What do you think?" He still had his gun pulled. 

"You know, you have yet to tell me who the Arrow is."

"I didn't think you still cared." My phone rang and when I went to reach for it, the patrolman that was with Captain Lance shot me in the arm. I kept reaching for my phone. "Uh, rude much!" I answered the phone. "What's up?"

It was Diggle. "Ray and Felicity are going to Central City. I need you to go with them."

"Get me a ride and I'll be there."

"While you're there, Ray will control your cuffs but try your hardest to behave."

I sighed. "Whatever. I've got to go. I have a bone to pick with a patrolman." I crushed my phone. "Just so you two don't try to go through my contacts." 

"Mari, stop." 

"Who is she?" The patrolman's aim was shaking. 

"Most people call me Killer Prime. Right hand to the lovely Deathstroke." I laughed as a new look of terror covered his face. A helicopter started lowering itself towards us. A ladder dropped and I climbed up the first step, wrapping myself in the rope so that I was secure. "See you later!" 

"Mari!" Lance yelled at me as I climbed up the ladder and the helicopter took off towards Central City. Once I was inside, I slammed the door shut. 

"Where's my uniform?" 

"It's in that duffel bag."

"So, a billionaire is my what? Personal pilot?" I started changing into my uniform. 

"I'm going to drop you off then head back to Palmer Technologies to grab... Something."

"The suit, you mean."

"Oh, uh, no I have... I don't know what you are talking about." Ray stammered. 

"Just... Hush. I know things." I finished and pulled my mask on before sitting in the copilot seat. I could see Ray's breathing pick up. "What? Am I scary?" I laughed behind my mask and enjoyed the terror I brought to him. 

"I gave Felicity a remote until I am able to get to Central City."

"Sounds good to me. Where are they?" He looked down at briefcase between us. I grabbed it and put the cuffs on. After a little while, I could see STAR labs so I went to the back of the helicopter again. "So thanks for the ride!" I rolled the door open and as he did a sharp lean over the building I held the bar above the door and planted my feet firmly to the floor. 

"Your parachute is-" 

"I'm good! Thanks!" I let go of the bar and fell straight down toward the skylight. I pulled my hand gun from my thigh and shot the glass, weakening it. Once I slammed into it, it shattered all over. I hit the floor, landing on my back, no doubt breaking my neck and back. I just flipped myself to stand up. I glared menacingly as the man in a wheelchair, a girl with reddish tinted hair, a Hispanic guy with long black hair, Felicity, and Barry stared at me in horror. A black man was standing in the doorway, gun drawn. When Felicity processed what was going on she calmed down slightly. 

"Why?" Was all Felicity could ask with a hint of sarcasm. 

"Get down on your knees!" The black man shouted at me.

The red head was brave enough to speak. "Who is she?"

"Killer Prime, get down on your knees!" His face was strong as he looked at me, one of the most wanted terrorists in the country. "She is wanted out of Starling City for being involved with the siege. She is a known ally of Slade Wilson, the man behind the plan." 

Felicity stood up and took a deep breath. "Detective West, it's okay. She's fine." 

Barry glanced at Felicity. "What? How could you say that? She attacked your city!"

"She's a friend. Actually a friend of yours Barry." Everyone turned to look at the surprised Barry. "Detective, please." Detective West looked hesitant but put the gun away. "I'm going to borrow this real quick." She pulled a big clear box from under the desk. She dropped the lid and walked toward me. 

"Felicity, be careful." The red head pleaded. 

"Handguns, clips out." I pulled the two handguns from my thigh holsters, hitting the release, the clips hitting the box before I dropped the guns in. "Knives." I pulled the three knives from my vest scabbards. "All of them." I hesitantly pulled the one on my leg sheath. "Bandolier." I pulled it off and dropped it in. "Detective West, can you come grab these weapons?" He walked over. 

"Which ones?"

"Machine gun." I pulled it off my new back sheath that also had a spot to attach my gun and pulled the magazine out, putting it in the box before handing the gun to the detective. "Swords." I glanced down at her, surprised she was trying to take my two new swords. "Come on." I pulled them off and handed it to West. "Grenades."

"Now that is not fair. I have no way to defend myself without them."

"You are a super strong, highly trained soldier, and indestructible in case you forgot. You're fine." I pulled the grenade belt off and in the box it went. Felicity pulled the remote from her pocket and activated my cuffs. My wrists went together than I was dragged down to the floor. I was on my knees, stuck by magnetic force. "Right, concrete has rebar. I forgot." Felicity didn't look too sorry. 

Felicity went back to the desk with the box and sat down, typing like nothing was happening. Detective West backed up with my larger weapons. Barry approached me almost carefully. So did his Hispanic friend. I pulled in his direction. 

"Cisco, watch out." The red head said. But Barry kept approaching me. He pulled my mask off and dropped it as soon as he saw who I was. I still had my wig and I shook my head, the ponytail swinging behind my head. 

"Mari?" Barry managed to gasp out. 

"The one and only." I gave him a cruel smile.

The red head looked confused. "Mari, as in the pacifist Mari with blue hair?" Barry pulled the wig off. 

"She's an assassin but now she works for Arrow. Just not to assassinate people." Felicity said to no one in particular.

"That's what I'm saying, we need one questionable member on our team." Cisco picked the mask up and examined it.


	6. Chapter 6

There I was, still trapped to the floor with Barry staring at me. "What do you want Barry? I do not appreciate the staring."

"You were the one that murdered those people in the gym."

"That was me." I smiled. "Not that I'm proud. That was such a pathetic kill. But if Slade wants a massacre and a riot, I deliver."

"So you're still loyal to the madman that destroyed your city and killed hundreds of innocent people?"

"I might've betrayed him during the siege but he's still my true boss. Arrow is just a temporary job. And I have to say, I don't like it. I have to live in a cell everyday."

Felicity stopped typing and looked at me. "Speaking of cells, how did you get out?"

"Laurel offered freedom in exchange for training." I laughed. "I don't think she was prepared for that hit." Felicity looked at me in shock before pulling her phone from her pocket and dialing Diggle in a hurry. 

The man in the wheelchair finally spoke up. "I think our guest would be more comfortable in our cells. I recommend we put her in the Pipeline."

"I'll take her. May I have the remote that controls her cuffs?" Felicity handed it to the red head. She unlocked the cuffs and I stood up. We left the room, her guiding me by my arm and Cisco ran to catch up with me. 

"Caitlin, you have to admit, even though she's an assassin, she's pretty freaking awesome!"

"Thanks little man." Cisco wouldn't look at me in the eyes. 

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "How did you survive the jump from the helicopter?"

"Mirakuru. It's a curse and a blessing." 

"That thing that we made a cure for?"

Cisco looked excited. "We can cure her and help Starling City!"

"If you bring that cure anywhere near me, I'll kill you."

"How if you are stuck in your cuffs?" He took the remote and hit the buttons I prove a point, trapping me to the wall. I snarled and broke my hands to get them out. 

"You wouldn't be saving Starling. It can't be saved. Plus, with my little probation l have been helping more than hurting." Caitlin happened to look at her hand and saw the bright red blood. "Don't worry, it's leftover from a bullet wound. I guess the black made it hard to see. Sorry I didn't warn you."

Caitlin gasped. "But where is the bullet?" 

I thought for a moment and felt for an exit wound. "Do you have a pen?" I asked casually.

Cisco looked confused but handed me a pen as I rolled up my sleeve. I clicked it open and sliced open my arm. I felt around for the bullet while Caitlin's hands fluttered around the new wound. Then I felt it. "Mari, what the hell!" Cisco grabbed my hand so I couldn't get the bullet. My skin closed up and I just looked at Cisco. 

"Dude, I had it." I grabbed the pen from Cisco and opened the wound again and grabbed the bullet. I inspected it while my arm closed back up. I started walking down the hall again. "Oh, the department got new bullets. Cool."

Caitlin was shaking as she finally caught up with me. She directed me to the cells and I stepped inside. The door shut and I stood there, just looking around me. The cell was bigger than the one in Starling City. I looked at the camera in the corner. "So just because I am proud of my job, you lock me up?" 

Barry's voice came over a loudspeaker outside of the cell. "You are insane. You just sliced your arm open twice. You have to stay in there for your safety and our own." 

I laughed. "You think this glass will hold me?" I slammed a fist against the glass. It shattered after two more hits and I forced the door open. I jumped out and looked to my right. There was a bald man in the cell. I walked over to him and looked up at him. 

"Mari! Don't do it!" It was Felicity over the loudspeaker. A burst of air nearly knocked me over. I turned to see Barry in his Flash costume. 

"Oh, now I'm worth the attention." I reached behind me and pulled the hidden knife from the lining in my armored vest. He punched me a couple of times and the last hit made me bleed for a split second in my mouth. I spit out the blood and started to notice his patterns. As he went to punch me in the face again I turned and threw my hand and knife in his direction. He must've grabbed my hand and thrown it back my way. The blade went into my throat. 

"You are a monster, Mari." I pulled the blade from my neck and held my hand over the wound. I couldn't breathe and my blood kept spilling. Caitlin and Detective West ran into the Pipeline. West grabbed Barry and pulled him away while Caitlin tried looking at my throat. I just kept it covered. The man in the cell behind me was hitting his fist on the glass. I pushed Caitlin off me and held the blade against her throat.

I put my hands on the floor and donkey kicked the mans cell. He happily stepped out and he turned into gas. He started attacking the others. They cleared out quickly and shut the air tight door. The man turned back to a real person and stood in front of me. My throat was healing but it was taking longer than most of my other wounds. Still, I took my hand away from my neck and stood up. 

"I am mighty impressed by you. I'm Kyle Nimbus. Who are you?"

I coughed up blood. "The name is Killer Prime." My voice was rough and blood made it sound worst. 

"I must say it refreshing to meet another assassin as gifted as myself." I nodded. "I'm guessing instant healing is one of your talents. Let me see." He pushed my chin up and I guess found the problem. He hit my throat with his forearm and then the wound healed. "Somehow your neck got a little displaced."

"Thank you Kyle. Let's get out of this prison." 

"I like that idea." What he wasn't expecting was me making him my hostage. I grabbed my knife and put it on his back, right behind his heart. I placed a hand on his forehead, ready to snap his neck in seconds. I pushed him to the Pipeline door. 

"Open the door or I kill good ol' Kyle Nimbus!" I shouted and the door opened seconds later. We walked between the people in the small group. I saw Barry thinking up a plan. "I see you using that mind of yours, Flash. You better stop. You don't know what I'll do."

West put a hand on Barry's chest. "Stop." We finally made it to hallway. I let go of Kyle and we took off sprinting. 

We broke out in the parking lot. Naturally, I didn't know where I was. Kyle spun around to look at me. "Killer!" I ducked in time. Cisco had swung my sword at me. 

"That's not a toy!" I grabbed his neck and turned him around, holding him in a headlock. I felt him go weak and I dropped his body. As we took off running, I grabbed my sword, happy to be reunited with my favorite weapon.


	7. Chapter 7

I cut down yet another person on the streets. I skillfully sliced their chest open with my sword while Kyle stood behind me grinning. "You seem to be having fun Kyle. But you haven't even killed anybody."

"It's only been four days. I just enjoy watching you. Your style is elegant but also very... Brute." He held a cloth out and I put the blade in it. He wiped it as I pulled it towards me, placing in its rightful place across my back. "That makes kill number 42 for you."

"I say next one goes to you. After all, you've been a great help to me."

"I say we go after Detective West."

"Ah, I understand now. Personal vendetta." I started walking away. "You get yourself ready. I'll go scout out the labs."

"Sounds great to me." He stared at me, wide eyed, as I walked away. I made it to the labs and found an air conditioner duct to jump into. I army crawled until I heard voices. I found the nearest vent and looked down, my eyes on Barry and West as they argued. 

"That psyco has brought nothing but tragedy to this city. He needs to stay out of it."

"Why do you think he's brought tragedy, he's a hero!"

"Four days, 42 bodies, Barry."

"But that wasn't him, that was Mari."

"But who does Mari work for?"

"Not the Arrow, at least not really."

West shook his head. "Arrow's people brought her here. They left when we needed their help the most. They just brought her along because she's a problem. They dumped her and ran for the hills. And now, I've had to visit 42 homes and tell the families that an assassin killed their loved one. Now they think they've made enemies when really she's doing it for fun."

"But this is just what she does. She's a killer! Don't blame Arrow. It's just as much my fault. Mari is my friend and I pretty much said here, let me welcome you into my life."

"Is she still your friend?" Caitlin and Cisco walked into the room, surprised as the argument continued. 

Barry put a hand on top of his head. "I... I don't know, Joe. There has to be a part of her that is good, like true good, still hanging on in there. I refuse to believe that Slade took all of her from us." 

"Barry, it's very unlikely that she was ever an average person." Caitlin said with a grimace on her face. "From what I've seen, there is not a single shred of conscience left." I smiled and nodded, agreeing with Caitlin. 

"I'm sorry Barry. But the next time I see her, I'm going to have to take her out. Do you have any more of the cure?"

Caitlin shook her head. "We used all of it and we don't have anymore samples to make more."

"I'll just have to take care of her the old way." I frowned, unhappy that West was actually going to attempt to kill me. I kicked the grate open, falling to the floor. I pulled my sword and cut Detective West's gun in half. I held the sharp edge against his neck. 

"Hey there team Flash." I smiled at Cisco. "Don't try to save him Barry. I'm not just strong, I'm also pretty quick." He put his hands up. 

"Take the sword away from his throat."

"Ha! As if I would ever do that." 

"Killer?" Kyle finally showed up. "I thought we agreed Detective West was mine!"

"I don't know if I can let him go. He is threatening me and frankly, I don't like the way he was talking about Arrow."

"Don't do anything." He walked over to me and took the sword from my hand. He kept it against his throat as I grabbed the box with all my weapons. Luckily, the machine gun was placed on top of the box. I reloaded myself with weapons and held one of my handguns to West's head. 

"Come on guys. You had to see this coming." I shrugged as I pulled the hammer down.

"Mari, please don't do this." I glanced at Barry. 

I opened my mouth to speak but the sound of glass shattering interrupted me. "Excuse me!" It was Arrow. I fired two shots at him before I put the gun back and pulled my sword. "Kyle, take the Flash. I've got Arrow." He threw me my other sword as I ran toward my boss and swung them, missing him by inches. He hit me on the stomach with his bow but I dropped a sword to grab his arm and flipped him. I put a foot on his chest and pulled his arm up. I pulled it enough to where his shoulder dislocated. He let out a yell of pain. 

I heard the whoosh of Barry's speed. I threw a leg out behind me and he tripped over it, tumbling over his own feet at Kyle turned into his gas form and surrounded him. I still had Arrow trapped. I made the mistake of taking my eyes off of him for a few tiny seconds. I felt multiple sharp pains in my leg. I looked down at Ollie's crossbow. I kicked it from his grasp and picked him up, holding him close to my face. "You will be locked up on Lian Yu." He nearly spat at me.

"That would be awesome actually." Oliver pulled an arrow from his quiver and stabbed me in the shoulder. "Well that was stupid."

"No so much." Suddenly I was being pulled through the air. That sneaky son of a bitch stabbed me with an arrow that was tied to the helicopter. Ollie shot a grappling hook arrow into the helicopter. I climbed up the rope coming from my shoulder and saw Diggle and Laurel in the front seats of the helicopter. Ollie made it up seconds later. I grabbed his uniform and held him out of the helicopter's open door. 

"Arrow!" I could hear Barry's voice from the ground. Why would Diggle fly this thing so low? Doesn't he know that's dangerous and someone could get hurt?

I yelled down to the labs. "Don't worry Barry. I've got him!" I turned and saw Laurel about to hit me with a nightstick. I kicked it from her hands and kicked her into the other door of the helicopter. She slammed her head on the window and was left unconscious. 

"Why are doing this? You saved me and Roy from Brick's men!" Diggle said as he continued to hold the helicopter steady. 

"Because you locked me up! You made those cuffs that trapped me! You are trying to stop me from doing what I was made to do." 

"Mari." I looked down at Oliver. "I'm sorry I was gone. I'm sorry Felicity did what she did. I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend or a better fighter or a better protector to you. I am so sorry that I let Slade get to you. It's my fault you are broken. It's my fault you turned out like this. I'm sorry I didn't stop Sara from trying to kill you." I pulled him a little bit closer to me. "And finally, I am so so sorry that I didn't save you from your personal torture. And through all this, I'm still proud of you, I'm still going to take care of you like you deserve, and I will still love you no matter what you do."

I threw him back into the helicopter. "You don't mean any of that." My playful smile had disappeared. I sat in the copilot seat and once I was strapped into the seat and ready to take the controls, I reached over and punched Diggle and things were over for him. Oliver stood up and walked over to my chair. He stood behind me and I felt his hand on my shoulder. "You are a liar. You don't care about me. I'm just another child of your worst enemy." 

"I think that's part of the reason why you are how you are. That I can't do anything about. But now, I can help you with this power struggle that's happening in your mind." 

"What power struggle?"

"You are yourself some moments andeveryone loves you like that. But the other times, you're angry and violent. That's not the real you."

I took a deep breath as we flew to Starling City. Once we got there, I grabbed Oliver's neck and threw him against the side of the helicopter. I did it over and over until he finally was rendered unconscious. I dropped him on the floor and went to pick up Diggle and Laurel. I threw them out of the helicopter and shut the door, ready to get flying. It was a long flight ahead of us to get to the North China Sea.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oliver!" I threw water on his face and he woke up with a start. He immediately tried to lash out and hit me but I grabbed his hand. "Whoa there!" He pulled his hand from my grasp so I took the opportunity to put my mask on over my wig. I made a stop to replenish my weapons and ammunition. The island can be very dangerous so I knew I had to be prepared. 

Oliver stood up and looked around, dread on his face. "Why did you bring us here?"

"We need to just... be us again. Not Arrow or Killer Prime."

"Then why do you get your suit?"

I laughed. "You still have yours. Besides, you know how dangerous this island is."

"Unfortunately." 

"Let's get going."

"Where?"

"To get Slade."

"Why would we do that? He killed my mother and tried to kill Laurel and Felicity." 

I turned and elbowed him in the face. He spit out blood and stood back up. "Just stop. I don't care what happened between you two. You are and always will be family." I knew Oliver was about to protest. "I know you don't see it but you are. You can't change each other. You can't stop each other. It's just how you are."

I started walking away and Oliver followed me. He didn't say anything but then again maybe his jaw was causing him too much discomfort. We reached the A.R.G.U.S prison hatch and I happily ripped it open. I dropped down the hatch and when I saw the guard, I kicked him. I pulled a handgun from its holster and shot him. "Slade!" I went into the cell block and saw Slade behind the bars. 

"Mari?" He looked at me in total confusion. "What are you doing?" I went over to the lock power box and I flipped the switch off. I entered the open door and stood in front of him. 

"I'm not sure why I came here actually. But let's just go." 

"Gladly." He followed me up the ladder and out of the hatch. Standing there was Oliver. Slade's temper got the best of him. "I'm surprised you showed your face!" He pulled a sword from my back. 

"Slade, please don't do this. We all need to find ourselves again on this island. You need to remember what you were like before Shado died."

He turned to me with cold, hateful eyes. "Don't say anything about her."

"I'm sorry but-" He punched me in the face and stabbed me in the side. 

"Don't tell me you are sorry! You wear my mask in shame!" I pulled the sword out and returned it to its rightful place. 

"Don't forget, Slade, you're cured. You can't hurt me anymore." 

"I don't care."

"You should. Come on." I turned my back for one moment before I had a thought. "If you try to hurt one another, I will push you both off a cliff. But unlike Sara, I'll make sure you're both dead." We wandered the island until nightfall. We sat around the fire like old days. "This is actually nice guys."

"I should kill you both." I glanced over at Slade. 

"Why don't you try?" I pulled a sword out and held the handle out to him but he didn't reach for it. "That's exactly what I thought."

"You shouldn't have brought us back here together."

"Maniacal me, right?" I watched Slade's reaction to my independence and freewill. "You look tired. Time to get some sleep." I jumped on Slade and slammed him against the hard ground. He was knocked out cold. I turned and looked at Oliver, my face peaceful. "Want me to do that to you?"

"I need to be in Starling City."

"I know."


	9. Chapter 9

"Then why are we here?"

"So we can find ourselves." I touched my head carefully as I felt a dull pain. 

"That's not really it." He looked at me, a knowing look covering his features. 

"I... I don't remember my life before this." I gestured to the forest. "I can't imagine the city I'm from. I don't even know what it's called."

"What you want isn't here. This little trip won't help you remember. It will only make things worse." My head only got worse but then it was like I could see and think clearly again.

"Right." I shook my head. "Why do I feel so... Off?"

"I don't know. How did we get here?"

"Helicopter. I hid it on the southern end of the island."

"We need to go back to Starling City." I nodded. 

"Yeah, uh, I need to put Slade back. Head to the copter. I'll catch up." Oliver nodded and started the long walk to the Southern end. I didn't hesitate to put my mask on and throw Slade over my shoulder. 

By the time I put him back in his cell he was waking up. "Mari. Why are locking me up?"

"What ever you did to control me is wearing off. I can think clearly now."

"Maybe so but your conscience will never fully clear."

"I don't need it. I don't need it to be a hero." I walked toward the exit, switching the lights off in the process. 

Once we made it back to civilization, he helped find me a place to hide out for a while. "Mari, I think you should lay low." Oliver walked with me on a back road of the dirt poor town. "Stay here for a while. Barry is still after you. So are our friends."

"Yeah, I am totally okay with that. But I can't help but notice this dangerous look on your face. What are you about to do?"

"I can't tell you. But on this day, on the roof of this building, I'll need you to be there. No matter what you see me doing, be the hero." He handed me a scrap piece of paper with a date and place written on it. 

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me." I was unsure but nodded. "I'll see you then." He left as I stood by myself in front of a huge, abandoned house. 

I waited for the day and prepared myself for the long journey. I put my mask on as I ran and jumped into an open train car. Inside, there were stacks of hay. I jumped onto one of the stacks and wriggled until I was totally hidden from sight. The doors were shut and soon the train was on its way. 

When it finally stopped, it was late. The sky was pitch black as I made it through the dark. I made it up the stairs and burst onto the roof. Arrow was there but his uniform was completely black. He was in the League. Nyssa stood in front him, a bow in her hand. "Killer Prime. You shouldn't be here."

"Nyssa, what's happening?"

"My father replaced me with him." 

"Arrow, I have no idea what you are doing but I know this isn't you."

He wouldn't turn to look at me. Nyssa and I locked eyes and I nodded. I drew my swords and two seconds later was locked with Oliver. I was surprised to say the least. He was swinging and nearly hit me. Ra's must've been teaching him his ways and honestly he was nearly overpowering. My blocks were slow and sloppy. He caught me off guard and knocked my legs from underneath me, taking my swords in the process. He stabbed one through my stomach, forcing the sword through the roof. I felt stuck and exhausted. I could barely move as he started to defeat Nyssa. He had her over the edge of the building. 

"Do it. I want to die where Sara met her end." I struggled to sit up as I felt the sword cut me even more.

"Arrow, don't do this to-" I was cut off by a mind shattering high pitched scream. I covered my ears and looked over at the source. It was Black Canary and Diggle. They looked ready to fight but Oliver just ran and jumped off the building. I collapsed onto the roof top. "I know you two are so mad at me, like permanently pissed, but I could really use some help." Canary was too focused on Nyssa so Diggle stood above me.

"There was no mercy in your killing spree. Why should I have mercy on you?"

"I'm your best bet against Ollie and the League." He didn't move at all. "And I am your friend. Back when Mari Jacobs was an actual person, that was mostly me. And I know it's hard to believe but it was like whatever Slade did to control me had like a fail safe time bomb. When he wasn't drugging me constantly, it strained my mental health. But I think that I'm back to being myself."

Diggle shook his head, conflicted. "Dammit. I can't believe I'm listening to you. I'm only doing this because I think you're right. Now what do I do?"

"Just take the sword out, I'll be fine." He looked unsettled but grabbed the handle and did as I said. Once he pulled it out, I gasped and rolled over on my stomach. I felt blood pouring but it quickly stopped and I was healed. "Okay, so I have an idea about what is happening with Ollie but I'm not sure."

"Not sure?"

"Well I know for sure, Starling City is in a lot of trouble." 

Black Canary walked over to me and punched me in the face. She immediately regretted it but I barely felt anything. "You bitch."

"Sorry about breaking your ribs, by the way." 

"We don't have time for this!" Diggle forced everyone to start walking. We made it to Palmer Tech into a surveillance room where Felicity sat staring at the computer screen. 

"Why is she back?" She turned around in her chair and looked unhappily at me.

"I want to help."

"We can't argue this now." Laurel said while she pulled her mask and wig off. "That, that was not Oliver Queen."

"That was a monster." I said, not even realizing I was saying it. 

"They have been conditioning his mind. He's their slave at this point." Nyssa stared at Feicity's computers.

I covered my ears and stared at the floor. This could not be happening. I was getting better as Oliver changed. He was a monster, if there was even a shred of himself in that body. I knew I shouldn't feel responsible, as this was just League stuff, but it felt like my fault. My father might've joined the League before me but it still felt like the responsibility fell to me. 

"Mari!" I snapped back to reality to see a very scared Felicity. "I thought you were dead, you were so still. We need your help. And this mission you get to go plain clothes." I nodded and changed. "We are going to trade Nyssa for Lyla."

"Lyla? Who is Lyla?"

"Diggle's wife, the mother of his daughter. Oliver took her." I sighed. 

"Let's go. I want to kick some sense into that brat." 

We walked into the warehouse in a line. I stood on the end with Nyssa. Instead of listening, I focused on figuring out a tactical takedown of Ollie and the assassins. One of the assassins patted me down to make sure I didn't have any weapons. The trade was made and Lyla hugged Felicity as planned. As soon as the first shot rang out, I activated the disc in my hand. It was one of Sara's sonic discs that Laurel handed me before we left. The assassins were distracted so I took my chance. I took the first guy by the back of his robes and flung him over my shoulder. The next guy got a kick to the head and his friend after him earned himself two dislocated arms. I watched Oliver as he nearly killed Diggle. 

"Oliver!" He didn't even bat an eye as he brought his hand up. I struggled to move but I started running toward them. Before I could reach them, a red arrow flew into his arm. I covered my mouth and gasped. I looked up at the scaffolding next to me. "Sister?" I stared at Thea in shock as she held the bow up. 

"Next one goes in your eye." She said bravely. I backed up and stood in front of Lyla and Felicity, unsure of what was going to happen. I wasn't expecting him to throw a hand grenade at us. I shoved Lyla behind a wall and covered Felicity as it exploded. I felt my back and my legs burning. I let go of Felicity and she fell to the floor. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?" She asked as I felt my skin healing. 

"I'll be fine in a few minutes." I turned as Thea jumped to the ground. "What are you doing?"

"I've been training with our father, I thought you knew."

I nodded. "I did but what are you doing here?"

"I figured Oliver needed a replacement."

"That's what the team is for. And me, seeing as I am what I am."

"This is my brother that is causing all of this mess, let me clean it up." She looked pissed at me. I've been getting that look a lot recentily. 

"Fine. Then we clean it up as a family. A screwed up, horribly complicated family."

"You're a killer and you're crazy. You'll just leave me like Oliver did."

"Except I won't. I have no family left, Thea, besides you and Malcolm. I have no one, so I won't leave you're side. Especially since you are a vigilante now. An inexperienced one at that."

"How else will I get experience?" I rolled my eyes at my younger sister. 

Later that night, Thea allowed me to stay in her loft and as I was laid out on the couch, my mind raced as I stared at the ceiling. "I'm glad you two are getting along." I jumped off the couch and nearly snapped Malcolm's neck. 

"Father, why do you do that to me?"

"To test your reflexes. Very nice, by the way." I shook my head and looked at the duffel in his hand. "You need to go free Oliver. Granted you are a true warrior, weapons and armor would make me feel better."

"Of course, as long as you feel better." I said sarcastically as I took the bag and started putting the uniform on. I got ready in record time and stood in front my father. "I'm assuming you have a plane or something set up for me." Malcolm smiled and we walked out of the building and down the street. 

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly. 

"Sorry? Why?" I got my answer. Someone jumped on me, pulled off my mask and made me slam my head against a brick wall. It was an assassin from the League. He put a collar around my neck and pressed a button on his sleeve. Two sharp pieces of metal jabbed into my throat and I couldn't breathe. He put two more cuffs on my biceps and they did the same thing. I couldn't make a sound as he pulled me up. 

I stared at my father, shocked by the betrayal even though I shouldn't have been. "I still love you but I'm more worried about saving this city." I couldn't move my arms and all that was coming from my mouth was the blood spilling from it as well as some little pathetic noises as I was choking on my blood. 

The assassin threw a black bag over my head but I knew exactly where we were headed. When we got there I was thrown into a cell and they took my arms and trapped them in tight metal contraptions that chained me to the ground. I wasn't going to be able to pull my arms out and I couldn't even if I wanted to. Luckily though the man took my collar off. It healed and I coughed blood as Oliver walked into the cell and stood above me. 

"Oliver." My voice was scratchy and painful. "What are you doing?"

"I laugh at how easy it was for your father to give up one daughter but not another."

"He knows I'll survive."

"He has to know that only means more pain and torture and suffering for you." 

I nodded. "'Maybe but I can take it. I'm not weak, I am strong."

"Who do you fight for? You are alone in this world. The only person who you could truly trust hates you after you turned on him."

"At least I didn't turn on a whole city." 

He didn't even blink at my comment. "Put the collar back on and put her mask on." They followed his orders but they didn't turn the collar on to do as it had before. My stomach sank with dread.


	10. Chapter 10

I wasn't there but a little while before all of Ollie's friends were thrown in the cell with me. "Father! Laurel!" They all looked at me with fear. Oliver slammed the door shut and they panicked as a weird fog filled the room. Someone outside the cell activated my collar and the torture started again. Laurel was close enough to pull my mask off and when she did, blood was spilling out of my mouth and down my neck. 

"Oh, God, Mari. What do we do? How do we help her?"

"We can't do anything." Malcolm said as he coughed. He was right as they all started to lose consciousness, I felt myself panic. Someone turned my collar off and I choked on the smoke. 

"Father? Dig? Ray?" No one responded. I tried pulling but it was just pulling on dead weight, also know as my arms. "Oliver!" I screamed loudly and the collar was turned back on and I just let myself collapse, blood pooling around my head and mask. I started to choke and the will the survive left me. I was trapped in a room with all of my friends dead in front of me. 

After what I thought was a century, they all started coughing and coming back to life. I was so happy I actually smiled despite all the pain. "Mari, your blood." My father looked at me with concern but I was too tired to move. He explained to everyone why they were still alive and what our next move was. 

When the door burst open I tried to gasp but instead I made the bleeding worse. Great. My life right now was... subpar. I saw Barry and frowned. I thought he would be glad to see me suffering. Instead, he ignored the others and ran to my side. He grabbed the collar and ripped it off. My throat healed and I coughed up all the blood that was stuck in my throat. 

"Oh, that sucked. I don't care what anyone says, immortality is the worst." I knew the half of my face that was in blood was nasty and so was most if not all of my hair. 

"I can see that now."

"Hey, worst time to bring this up but I am really sorry about my craziness."

"I can tell you're different now." He shattered the locks on my arm caskets and ripped those bands off as well. I felt free and that was actually the best. I stood up, put my mask on and freed Malcolm, Ray, and Laurel. I supported Malcolm as we all started walking out of this hell like compound. 

Unfortunately, the city wasn't much better. We were all scrambling around to find Ra's. I let out a frustrated sigh as nothing seemed I be going our way. Felicity kept searching endlessly but as she did, someone interrupted. I pulled my hand gun and turned to see Nyssa and Oliver. 

"You son of a bitch!" I hit Oliver across the face with the butt of the gun and when he fell to his knees, I kneed him in the face. "That's for that bullshit torture." He sat up and wiped the blood from his face. 

"Stop! I definitely deserved that but now let me explain." He stood up. 

Felicity turned around in her chair and glared at Ollie. "Do it again Mari." I hit him with the gun but then felt Malcolm pull me back by my arm so I turned around and put my hands up before putting my weapon away.

"Not even a sign! You didn't give us anything! I thought I would have to kill you and I almost did just then." I got everything off my chest and I stood back. Listening to Oliver make his flimsy excuses was driving me crazy. "I can't do this. I can't work with a fraud." I walked toward the door but Thea stepped in my way. 

"Don't. You said you would never leave me but look what you are doing."

"Your brother is back. He's the one you care about." I felt hurt and angry that after everything he's done, she still forgives him. I ran over to the giant window and jumped, shattering the glass all around me. I kept falling but I pulled my sword and used it to grab a side of a building. I went to the airfield on the outskirts of the city and stole a police helicopter. I flew myself to Central City where I landed the copter at Ferris Airfields. I walked through the city, still decked out in my uniform, a lose grip on my helmet with blood still staining my face and hair. I walked into CC Jitters and looked around. I had expected to find Barry or Caitlin, hoping to offer assistance for their own mission, a much simpler mission than Ollie's. 

I walked to the roof and found Iris looking out of the city. "Come on, Barry."

"Why does Barry need a cheerleader?" Iris turned at the sound of my voice but backed up immediately, hitting the wall and stopping. 

"Mari?"

"Hey there. Where is Barry?"

"He's at STAR Labs but he's trying to get information from Wells so I decided it would be best to leave him be."

"Wells. Why Wells?"

"He killed Barry's mother and he also turns out to be a speedster from the future."

I paused for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, I thought Starling City was weird."

"You know, since I've met you, your hair has grown back."

I reached up and realized she was right. My hair was long on the side that was once buzzed short. "It's been at least a year since I last shaved my head. But I think I want to change."

"I need a distraction." I looked at her questioningly. "Let's make you look like a normal person again."

I smiled. "Sounds great to me." We snuck down the fire escape and quickly made it to her house. She helped me wash the blood from my hair and after I showered and felt clean, I walked into her room. She had cleaned my uniform and was holding it up to herself in the mirror. "Trying to picture yourself like me?" She gasped and turned around. 

"Oh, no. I just wanted to see."

"It's okay. It's just I used to be like that sometimes. I would hold up my uniform in the mirror and wonder why I turned out like I did."

"That's all in the past so let's just move on." She held up a plastic bag. "I don't know what your hair is naturally but I got black."

"Actually, that's what it was naturally." I glanced at myself in the mirror. "I think it was, anyways."

Iris let out a little laugh. "You mean you can remember what you used to look like?"

Although she thought it was humorous, I thought it was disgusting. "No." She stopped laughing and we sat quietly as she dyed my hair. While she did, I pulled out every single piercing I had. They closed up immediately and I thought of how I could get the tattoos off. There were a lot of them but I knew exactly want would work.

As my hair dried, Iris fell asleep on the couch. I snuck out and bought some gasoline and headed to the dump. I poured the gas on the tattooed skin and caught a match on fire. I dropped it at my feet and let the fire burn my skin until I knew it was all gone. I threw myself into the river and felt the now warming feeling of my healing. I stayed underwater for a few minutes before I surface, dried off and went back to the West household. I sat polishing my weapons until Iris woke up. She rubbed her eyes groggily. The first thing that caught her eye was my now clear neck. 

"What did you do?" I gave her a puzzled look. "Your tattoos, they're... You burned them off. Why would you do that?"

"Hey, it's fine. I'm not crazy, but I needed the tattoos gone as soon as possible. I just wanted a fresh start."

"Is that fresh enough?"


	11. Chapter 11

"You!" I ran into the city and heard someone calling at me over and over but I was too focused on the two figures in the sky, trying to close a giant wormhole. I saw the lightning that could only belong to Barry. "Hey!" Cisco ran over to me and grabbed my arm. I looked at him but he was too busy looking at Barry. 

"Cisco, what is going on?!"

"You have to get to safety- wait, who are you?" The ground shook and the wormhole disappeared. Barry came falling back to the ground and when he hit, everyone ran to his side. "Barry!"

"Guys, what is happening?" I noticed Caitlin staring up at the sky. "What are you looking for?" Tears started falling but she started paying attention to Barry. I stood back, totally lost in the commotion. 

Two weeks later, I was staying in a hotel and I hadn't seen any of Team Flash since the day of the wormhole or heard anything from Team Arrow since I left. I went to STAR Labs and carefully walked through the hallways. I eventually made it to the main lab, the Cortex. Cisco and Caitlin were sitting at the desk and the Flash suit was missing. I sighed and dropped my bag on the floor. 

They turned in their chairs, slowly, and looked at me. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Don't you recognize me?" I raised an eyebrow at the two and Cisco made the connection. 

"Mari." He smiled and stood up. He latched onto me and I hesitantly hugged him back. "I'm glad to see one of our friends is feeling back to normal. Like normal normal, real normal. Not crazy homicidal normal." 

"Yeah. I am. I'm a new person now and I'm glad. The person I was before was unstable, broken, and easily manipulated." I sat down in Cisco's chair. "Thinking about it now, Slade can't tell me who I am or who I have to be. I'm free to become a new person, a better person."

"Then you shouldn't be Mari Jacobs or Killer Prime anymore. I want to make you a new identity so you really can be that new person." Caitlin started typing into her computer as I sat, shocked. 

"Why would you do that after I murdered people in this city, nearly killed Detective West and held Cisco in a chokehold until he passed out?"

"Okay, we never need to speak of that. My pride already took that hit once."

Caitlin sighed. "Cisco, we've been over this, she's a trained assassin, you are a nerd. You didn't stand a chance." She shook her head. "Who do you want to be now?" Caitlin looked at me, waiting. 

I thought for a moment. "Briana Merlyn." I smiled and looked at Cisco. "No more Killer Prime. You made Canary's collar, I want you to make me something."

"What? I didn't make any collar..." He said as Caitlin's eyes widened. 

"Whoops. I thought she knew."

"Canary made me swear to never tell." I bit my lip and and gave him an apologetic smiled. "Okay, I have to ask. What is in the duffel?" I gestured for him to open it. He did and he fell back on the floor. "Dear God." He pulled he mask out and showed Caitlin who couldn't help but laugh at seeing what scared Cisco so badly. "Why did you bring this?"

"I don't know really. I guess as a way to end Killer Prime. I thought since you thought I was pretty kick ass, you could do something with the uniform. And the weapons, which I've definitely neutralized."

"This is going to sound weird but I really want this to be displayed somewhere."

"Where would you put that on display? It's not like everyone loved Killer Prime or Deathstroke."

"I don't know yet. I'll decide later. But now, I want to work on your new weapons."


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver was riding his motorcycle with Canary not far behind him. They were chasing the stolen armored vehicle and the chase was a long one. Just as Ollie pulled an arrow and loaded his bow he heard my familiar voice in his earpiece. "Move. Now." He pulled off to the side with Laurel following. 

A massive wave of energy stopped the truck and forced it to flip onto its roof. Oliver and Laurel ran to the wrecked vehicle and saw me in an unfamiliar costume. I was standing above the two criminals. They were lying on the ground, unconscious from the crash. My black hair was blowing the gentle breeze and I wore a green mask and black lipstick. I had metal arms and white bracelets along with black gloves. I was wearing a black bulletproof vest with a green shirt underneath. I had tall black combat boots on and thick green pants. All of the green matched Ollie's uniform. "The name is Genesis."

"Genesis." I smiled and took my mask off. "Mari?"

"Nope. It's Briana Merlyn now." We could hear police sirens in the background. "We can talk about this somewhere else. The cops are coming."

Oliver and Laurel took me back to Thea's apartment. "So it's really you?"

"Yeah, I've done a lot of bad in the past couple of years so Caitlin helped become Briana Merlyn." 

"How did you get the truck to flip?"

"These bracelets." I held my hands up. "Cisco Ramon made them for me. They project a sonic shockwave and honestly, that much power is exhilarating."

"I like the green."

"I hope it's okay with you that I've made my uniform this way."

"I really like it. You look heroic." Canary smiled. 

"Thanks. I got inspiration from your uniform and from Ollie's."

"Why the metal arm coverings?"

"The shockwaves from the bracelets shattered my bones the first time I tried them out so Cisco made the metal to absorb the shock."

"That must've been very painful." I nodded. 

"It was indeed." I looked at Oliver intensely for a moment. "Are you back to normal?"

"Can I ask you the same thing?"

I smiled but then frowned. "Where is Diggle? He would never miss a car chase."

"I kidnapped his wife."

"Right. I forgot about that." I looked at Canary. "You look kick ass by the way."

She smiled at me. "Thanks." Oliver's phone rang and I walked over to Canary. "I think we would be a great team, just us."

Canary nodded. "So do I. Should we go kick some asses and show Star City that women are better than men?"

"Sonic Sisters, let's go." We left the apartment. 

"Very clever. I like that."

"Duck!" I dropped to my stomach and Canary let out her ear shattering scream. I noticed people trying to run up behind Canary. Still on the ground, I slapped both of my hands against the sidewalk pavement. The ground shook and the men fell to the ground. Canary helped me up. "That was awesome." 

"I agree." She looked around us at the men who were all still. "Let's go find more trouble."

"I'm down for that." 

"Genesis, Canary, the police are coming after you."

"What? Why?" I knew why but Canary was freaked. 

"Because I killed all of those people." I looked at Canary. 

"How do they know? You aren't even the same person or the same alter ego."

"Who do you think would tell them?" I heard police sirens going off behind me. I turned and faced the policemen. I put my hands up but they walked carefully toward me with their riot gear on. 

"Be careful! She is extremely dangerous! One wrong move and she will kill you." Captain Lance said over the loud speaker. 

"No, I won't." I knew saying anything was useless but at least I tried. 

"Get on your knees!" I did as he commanded with my hands still in the air. Canary was standing right behind me 

"Stop it! She's not what she used to be!"

"Canary, it's okay. It's fine."

As the cops kept coming toward me, she put her hand up and she leaned down and whispered to me. "Why would Arrow do this to you?"

"I can't run from what I did. I have to face up to it. I have to pay for the people I've killed." The police pulled Canary back but I saw her open her mouth and the light on her collar came on. I quickly turned around on my knees to face her and as she let out her cry I brought my hands back to clap, hopefully to counter act her cry. The police grabbed my arms and knocked me to the ground and I wasn't able to stop her. 

The police on and behind me, including her father, felt the mind rattling effects of her scream. They covered their ears as the glass from the police vehicles exploded. I covered my ears but I forced myself to let go and clap. It sent her flying back and she slammed into a chain link fence. The cops quickly got up and kept me pinned to the ground as they put cuffs and shackles on me. 

Canary looked up weakly and instead of trying another stunt, took off. 

"At long last, you get to rot in prison for all of the people you've killed." Captain Lance guided me by my arm to the police transport van. "You get to skip booking here so we can ship you back to Central City for them to book you." He slammed the door shut and stood by the door talking to other officers. "She's too dangerous for the guards to be in the back. You have to tailgate the van to guard it. And you must box it in. We have road blocks being set up all the way to Central City. Any questions?"

"Why are you arresting her? She was with Black Canary and the green on her uniform matches Green Arrow. They're on our side."

"The siege was organized by Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke. He had help from two females, Isabel Rochev, aka Ravager, and Mari Jacobs, aka Killer Prime. This is Mari." The other police officers stopped talking after that. 

The drive to Central City was long and I was actually terrified for the first time in a very long time.


	13. Chapter 13

I sat up, gasping for air. "Careful. You'll hurt someone if you keep doing that." I looked over at the voice and gave him a confused look. 

"Who are you?"

"The name is Leonard Snart."

"You're the master thief. You have that cold gun." I stood up while rubbing the back of my head. 

"Congratulations, you know who I am. I'm interested in who you are."

"Briana Merlyn."

"I have never heard of you and they wouldn't just put any ordinary criminal in here." 

I rolled my eyes at him. "Why are we in the same cell?"

Leonard looked around the cell. To me, it looked like an average cell, maybe even a little outdated with the metal barred door. "Our mutual enemy the Flash designed this cell for people like us."

I carefully watched his movements. He was a getting closer to me but I knew I could handle someone like him with no problem. I was feeling generous, however, and decided to give him a fair warning. "You better stay away from me."

He sat down on the bed that was next to me. "Can you tell me what are you in for?"

"You first." I was not going to fall for his cool charm. 

"I robbed a bank." He laughed. "I might've accidentally dropped a few bodies along the way."

"I killed 42 people in 4 days. And I assume once I get convicted for that, I'll get charged with planning the Siege."

"So that's who you are, you little time bomb. Killer Prime. I have to say, I am actually honored to meet you. But from what I've heard, you have blue hair and tattoos."

"I started my life over. Well, tried to. You know how that's turning out for me." I gestured to the cell around us. 

"Briana!" Cisco, Iris, Detective West and Caitlin ran to the barred door of the cell. "Are you okay?" Caitlin looked concerned and her voice wavered as she questioned me. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." I stood up to talk to them but Leonard got in my way. I shoved him and he slammed into the wall. "Stay back! Last warning."

Detective West kept his eyes glued to Leonard as he spoke to me. "I'm trying to get you bail. Luckily, your trial is going to be closed to the public. Nobody even knows you are here so there won't be any attempts on your life."

"Detective, I am so sorry I let Kyle out and I'm sorry I tried killed you."

"Hey, forget it. That wasn't really you and I understand that. I'm going to leave you guys to talk, I have a bone to pick with Captain Singh." Detective West left the cell block, running a hand through his thinning hair. 

"Why are you here?" I looked at my three friends in confusion. 

"We didn't know what happened or why you were in prison so we came to visit. Is your punishment listening to him talk?" Iris looked at Leonard with narrowed eyes. 

"Don't worry about him, he's not a threat to me."

"What are you kids doing in here?" My friends all turned around to face the police officer.

"I... Uh, I stole my dad's keys. We wanted to see our friend." Iris tried her hardest to play it off as she stumbled over her words. 

"Your friend is a psychopath." The officer shot me a killer look and put a hand on his baton, as if I was going to do anything to him from behind bars.

"I think we'll just leave now." Iris and Caitlin reached for the door, unsure if the officer was going to let them past him.

Cisco glanced back at me before he went to leave. "Briana! Look out!" I turned around and slammed an open palm into Leonard's chest. He fell to the floor, shank in hand.

"Nice try, but that was never going to work out for you." He coughed as he laid on the floor, defeated. 

"Prisoner dispute, requesting back up and a medic. It's the super human, bring everyone." I frowned and got on my knees, my hands behind my head. Officers started storming the cell block. Detective West was the only one walking. He walked in and pushed through the crowd. He opened the cell and put cuffs on me. The other officers stared as he took me out of the cell and we both calmly walked out into hallway.

"Why did they let you just walk out with me?" 

"I told them the truth about you. The others are skeptical but Captain Singh listened to me and believes me. They have orders to stand down." He sat me down in a chair in the hall and stood in front me. Then he crouched. "The only way he will even consider asking for the judge to let you go with one life sentence with chance of parole is if you get at least three heroes to testify on your behalf."

"I only really have one. Will my evil supposedly dead father be good enough?" 

I smiled at Detective West and he laughed. "No, I don't think so." 

I stopped smiling. "Wait, how does your captain expect me to get a costumed vigilante into a court room?"

"Your world is crazy. I'm sure they'll do something dramatic." I nodded in agreement. 

Detective West's guess was spot on. The day of my trial, I was sitting next to my lawyer, still chained to the table, when I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see the Flash, Black Canary, and much to my surprise, Diggle, who was being called Spartan. 

Black Canary stood at the front of the group. "Your honor, sorry for the interruption but we have a few words about Genesis."

The judge stared directly at Canary. "I don't even know who that man in the helmet is so why should I listen to you? For all I know, you could be average citizens in costume."

"Think what you want. We are here to help our friend and we won't leave until she is set free." 

"Even with your testimonies, the best I can do is one life sentence with chance of parole and that doesn't count for her involvement in the Siege. That could easily add the death sentence." 

I happened to glance out of the window to see two figures flying toward the window. "Get down!" Everyone in front of the window ducked and the window shattered everywhere.

Green Arrow and Speedy landed in a crouch. They stood up and held their bows tightly in their grasp. "Genesis needs to be set free."

Captain Lance stood up from his place in the courtroom. "No! No way! 42 people are dead because of her and because of you!"

"Listen to what he has to say." Speedy pointed her bow at Captain Lance. 

"There is a flower, a very rare one, that, when mixed with what gives her her abilities, results in her mind being unable to tell right from wrong and it also makes her much more susceptible to others telling her what to do." Arrow looked at me from underneath his hood. "It basically made it impossible for her to think independently."

The judge didn't look very impressed with them, probably because their over dramatic entrance made a mess of her court room. "And why should I listen to you?"

"I was the one to turn her in. I wouldn't be trying to save her now if I didn't really believe she is no longer a threat." 

The judge looked at Captain Lance. "Captain? Do you have anything to say about the validity of Green Arrow's work thus far?"

Captain Lance was torn and that much couldn't be more obvious. "He... He's never led me wrong."

The Green Arrow continued to testify on by behalf, much to my surprise. "I knew Briana before she was trained as an assassin by Slade Wilson. I have no reason to believe any of those actions were really hers."

"Do you have anything to say, Ms.Jacobs?"

"I do." I took a deep breathe. "Mari Jacobs is dead. I am Briana Merlyn and that's just a fact. I'm trying to start again, which is why I'm called Genesis."

"If I let you go, I'll lose my job."

"Which I can't ask you to do."

"You won't have to." Arrow stood in front of the judge. "Charge Mari Jacobs. This is Briana Merlyn. They are two different people."

"What happens when she never gets to Iron Heights?"

"I can take care of that. Let her go."

She glanced at Captain Lance who stood up and walked over to me. He unlocked my handcuffs and shackles.

"I am charging Mari Jacobs with 42 counts of murder and one count of domestic terrorism. Case dismissed." The judge stood up and smiled. "Go save the world, Ms.Merlyn. Right the wrongs your father committed."

"My father?" I stood up and looked at the judge.

"I tried many cases in which he was involved. I know how evil he was. I don't see that in you. I see potential to right those wrongs."


	14. Chapter 14

I smiled as I jumped over to the next roof with Canary. "Hold on, I need a short break." I stopped and looked back at her. "I can't believe I just ran that far."

"Well congrats. You did." She smiled at me and I looked off the roof over the city. 

"It's so nice up here, almost peaceful." Canary stated and I found myself agreeing with her. We sat under the full moon, watching over our city. 

"I have to agree with you, dearest Black Canary." I spun around and saw a man wearing League garb. I couldn't help but groan. Could my past just disappear? "Briana, your father requests your presence in Nanda Parbat."

"That's not happening. I'm too busy cleaning up his mess. The city still needs help, even 2 years after his earthquake."

"He figured you would say that." Assassins started coming out seemingly nowhere.

I smiled, ready for some action. "Ready for this Canary?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled. We both jumped towards opponents at the same time. 

We were getting to the last few standing assassins. I kicked one in the head and broke another one's leg. Brutal, but it's what they deserved. I grabbed the last one by the hood and picked them up. "Genesis, wait!" I stopped moving at Canary's cry. 

I put the person down and ripped their hood off. "Oh, Nyssa, I am so sorry. I had no clue it was you."

She shook her head. "I am unharmed."

"Can I ask why my father wants me in Nanda Parbat so badly?"

"Nobody knows. He is a very secretive man."

She was lying but for now I let it go. "When are you supposed to leave?"

"I have until morning to return with you." 

I sighed and looked at Canary. She knew what I was thinking and nodded at me in agreement. "Stay with us in our new place." Canary offered as she sat down on a downed assassin's back. 

Nyssa's brow furrowed. I sighed. "It's an old warehouse. I converted half into living quarters and the other half into pretty much a giant vault to train in."

"A vault. Is it big enough to hold all 8 of them?" She looked at the assassins. 

"Plenty big." 

I threw the last person in the vault and sealed it shut. "How will they breath?" I took her around to the other side and showed her a control panel.

"I had oxygen tanks put in." I turned a dial to compensate for the number of people inside. "So, why does Malcolm want me in Nanda Parbat so badly?" She tried to look confused. "You know why, I can tell."

Canary looked slightly upset by her lying. "Nyssa, don't lie to us. Please."

"The flower Oliver spoke of in your trial, he got that information from Merlyn. He only told Oliver in exchange for your return."

"Wait, let me get this straight." I laughed a little. "My boss, of sorts, went to my evil father for information to get me out of prison just so I would be returned to him to be imprisoned and tortured in Nanda Parbat?"

"Yes."

I laughed even harder. "Oh, Oliver. And I'm guessing he didn't even hesitate to take the deal."

She looked ashamed. "No, he did not."

I turned around to look at Laurel. She looked pissed. "You are not going back there. You just got another chance at life. It's not fair that your hard work is thrown out of the window."

"No, it's okay. I'll go. Now, unfortunately, my father has a lot of power. You don't need the League coming after you guys again." Her face fell in disappointment. "Hey, I still have a little time before we are supposed to leave." 

"Can we use that time to kill Oliver?"

"Forget Oliver. I think we should go clubbing. I want to party one last time before I am gone."

"Gone?"

"Briana Merlyn will just morph back into Mari Jacobs. He knew about the flower meaning he has it or knows where to find it. So when I'm crazy again, please put an arrow through my head." I asked to Nyssa who hesitantly nodded. "But, let's not even think about that. Let's go party!" 

We were having fun. That was something that I had been missing for so long in my life. Granted being a hero was pretty fun, that crazy part of my life was gone for tonight. Tonight I was an average person. "Nyssa, dance! You deserve to have fun! Blow off some steam." I took her hand and led her out on the dance floor with Laurel not far behind. 

"I do not know how to dance like you." Laurel stood in front of her and kept her arms and body moving. 

"Just follow the leader." Nyssa started copying Laurel and it didn't take long for her to loosen up and start dancing like she was having fun. Someone tapped on my shoulder and when I turned around, I gasped. "Thea!" 

"Hey sis! What are you doing here?!"

"It's heroine fun night, good thing you showed up! Come on!"

"I told Ollie I would join him for training!"

"Screw your brother! Let's go!" I started dancing again and she couldn't help but smile and join in. 

Once the party started dying off, we sat at the bar and just drank. I was the only one not drunk, a downside to Mirakuru, although Nyssa was doing a wonderful job at trying to hide the alcohol's effects. "Man, I am so glad to have super friends! Get it? Super friends cause we're superheroes. Well not you, Nyssa." Thea's words were slurred. 

"No, I understand. But I don't understand how these drinks make my mind fuzzy and affects my balance. And my speech is funny." Laurel smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. 

"Allow me to introduce vodka!" 

I slammed my shot glass down. "Another round of shots please! Give us something strong!" The bartender laughed but went to get the drinks. Before we could count down and do the shot, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bar stool and away from the bar. I finally absorbed Diggle's image and frowned. I knew this was going to be a not so fun conversation. But why should I ruin the fun for the others. "Go ahead guys! I'll be right back!" I shouted toward my friends at the bar.

We were a good distance from the bar before Diggle turned around with anger on his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't get our team drunk."

"Well you and Oliver did a pretty good job protecting the city by yourselves for like a year."

"Why tonight?"

"Did you know your best friend is giving me over to Malcolm Merlyn?" Diggle sighed. "So I'm having fun with my friends while I have the chance to be me. You know what Malcolm is capable of. You guys should start worrying about the return of Killer Prime."

"We can't. We still need you for..." His voice trailed off as he looked at me.

"Wait, what are you talking about? You need me? For what?"

"Barry is really the one that needs you. He needs you to infiltrate a criminal orginization."

"Now you tell me? Why didn't Oliver think of this before he turned me over to my father?"

"He did what?" I turned around and saw Thea staring at me, disappointed. "Why doesn't he want you in our lives?"

"Who in their right mind wants a broken assassin, Thea. It's okay. Don't hold this against Oliver."

"But you'll be Killer Prime again. I was just getting in a good place in terms of my shrinking family."

"I'm sorry. You guys deserve a break from the league." I checked my watch. It was almost 6 am. "I have to go. Nyssa and I have to leave soon."

Thea grabbed onto me and held on tight. I hugged her back hesitantly. "I love you Briana." She pulled away and I frowned as I collected Nyssa and left, glancing inside as most of team Arrow stood there watching me with somber expressions.

The plane ride was quiet aside from Nyssa's hangover. Nanda Parbat was just as I remember it from when I was tortured and from the time I spent training all those years ago. I was guided by a large number of assassins until I was in the chamber that contained the Lazarus Pit. My father was standing above it as the assassins forced me to my knees. "We have brought the prisoner as requested."

"No, she's not a prisoner. She's your leader." My brow furrowed. 

"What game are you playing Malcolm?"

"I'm not playing one." He walked down the steps from the mystical pool and he stood in front of me. "You are the heir to the demon."

"That's a joke."

"No, it isn't." He pulled his sword from his side, almost like he was anxious. "You're the most powerful of my children, the one with the potential to be a great leader."

"What about Thea? She's clever and she's a hero."

"This job isn't meant for a weak hearted hero. This job is for someone who is willing to do anything to keep balance."

"Too bad Tommy isn't in the running for the job." Malcolm turned to me in anger and left a deep cut along my face. "Oh that's right, you killed him doing what you thought was right. How long before we bury Thea's body?" He kicked me to the side and kneeled next to me as I laid on the ground. He grabbed hold of my face and forced me to look into his eyes.

"You cannot get away with saying what you want anymore. You will follow my exact orders on how to live, train, and kill until you learn your place. I'm not Slade Wilson, I will not let you do what you want as long as the mission gets done. Do you understand me?" I didn't say anything. "I said do you understand me?" I shook my head free and got up, slamming my head into his. He backed up but put a hand up for the other assassins to stand back. I ran forward to grab hold of his head. He ran me through with his sword but it only made me pause for a second. I threw him to the ground. He kicked me in the knee and it snapped. I ended up on the ground again and he pulled his bow and shot me in the shoulder and in my throat. "I will make you into Killer Prime once again." He pulled a blue powder from his pocket and he blew it into my face. I felt it settle on my face, making my heart rate increase. 

A fire ignited inside of me and I ripped the weapons from my body. I forced my leg to straighten out and it healed. I jumped up and let out a nasty snarl as I jumped toward Malcolm. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Stop!" His voice made me pause. "You will do as I say from this moment on."

"Why should I?"

"Because together we will save this world from the horrors of humanity."


	15. Chapter 15

They were here. They were saving me. They actually cared. They just didn't want Merlyn to sick the League on them. But now they were breaking down my door and taking me from Nanda Parbat. 

But that was a dream. After week ten of the torture called the League of Assassins, I gave up hope that they were coming. "Mari, come here now." I got onto one knee in front of Malcolm. 

"Yes, my lord?"

"Assemble a team to go to Coast City."

"May I ask what the mission is?"

"Killing a scientist and bringing me the research."

"They'll be back in four days." I walked into the hallway with Nyssa at my side. 

"Why do you do his dirty work?" 

I pushed her against the wall and held her against it by her neck. "Shut up! Just because your father failed as Ra's doesn't mean you can take your anger out on my father." I let her down and she coughed but kept walking with me. I winced in pain as my head randomly started to feel like it was exploding.

"You asked me to put an arrow in your head if you ever turned back into Killer Prime."

I pushed through the pain and responded to her statement. "And?"

"I think this is exactly how you didn't want to be." She looked at me as I glared at her. "They will come to get you."

I shook my head, too many voices talking at once. "Why am I back and forth, why am I torn between myself and Mari?" I looked at Nyssa in confusion, my vision slightly blurred. 

She put my arm around her shoulder to support me. "He might have the flower to influence you, but I have the herb that your friends gave me to counteract it."

"That was a terrible idea." She helped me into my chamber and shut the door behind us. "It's like the last few weeks have a been a weird haze."

"I couldn't give you too much, you still had to appear to be under your father's influence." I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a dress that was part orange and part black. My hood was split down the middle and the material over my mouth and nose was the same. "Wow, he really does want me to be Killer Prime again." The dress made me almost look like her again.

Nyssa nodded in agreement. "It would appear so." 

"Am I just supposed to keep doing this forever?"

She sighed. "I do not know. You should assemble the team then rest. The herb will settle and you'll start to feel less of the side effects."

"You assemble the team, just tell them I picked them. Thank you, Nyssa. For everything." I laid on my bed and when I heard the door shut I took a breath of relief. My father wasn't going to win this battle and that was for certain now. It was a weight off of my shoulders knowing Nyssa was watching my every move and helping me fight this curse.

I woke with a start and heard men running and shouting. I got up and ran out into the hallway. Speedy and Canary were at the end of the hallway, fighting their way through the assassins. I ran toward them and drop kicked one assassin in the back, kicking another ones legs out from underneath himself while I was on the floor. I got up and shoved a few assassins as I pushed towards my only hope of escape. My friends were doing fine but Canary kept glancing behind her.

I followed her line of sight to see my father holding Nyssa up by her neck. I ran past Speedy but grabbed an arrow and threw it at high speed, the sharp arrow head going through Malcolm's shoulder. He dropped Nyssa and once I was close enough I threw my shoulder into Malcolm. He flew back and slammed against a column incredibly hard. Nyssa ignored my out held hand as she got up and ran to help my Star City friends. I turned back to Malcolm as he clumsily stood up. "You are sick and pathetic. You are willing to risk your family to get what you want. And you keep abusing us to do your bidding." I pulled him up by his collar. "Do it yourself." 

He tried to put a hand in front of my face but I just grabbed it and squeezed, feeling the bones break in my grasp. I threw my elbow back and hit the assassin attempting to sneak up behind me. "Why waste the time?"

"You are evil all of the way through." I grabbed a pair of chains that were hanging around the cavern, like they always were. I tied his hands up and tied the chain around a column. "Rot in hell, dad." I heard the Canary cry and I knew we had a clear escape route. All four of us ran down the hallway and broke outside where a jet was sitting, ready for us. We climbed inside and buckled up as the pilot prepared for take off. 

"Hey Briana!" 

"Ray?" I looked at the pilot's seat to confirm my suspicions. "It's been too long! This time I won't be jumping from the plane!"

"Thank goodness, I nearly had a heart attack last time you did." I turned to my sister and best friend. 

"You guys are amazing. Thank you for rescuing me."

"It was worth the League getting back on our trails just knowing you aren't trapped there anymore."

"Actually, the league is spread too thin for Malcolm to make a move. And he probably won't since I embarrassed him."

Thea smiled. "That is exactly what I like hearing."

"Why did Malcolm have that dress made?" Laurel narrowed her eyes as she thought. "Does anyone else find that just plain weird?"

Thea and I nodded in agreement. "It was a questionable choice on his end. But at least I don't get mistaken for my ex boyfriend anymore." They laughed as Nyssa looked between us in confusion. 

The plane ride was long and quiet. The others feel asleep quickly so I unbuckled and went to the cockpit. "You know, I would not want to fight any of you, especially together. I would rather fight Oliver and Diggle before facing you."

"What can we say, us girls stick together. It's empowering." He smiled and kept flying. "Will you make it through okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Until we get back to Star City and Oliver kills us all."

"Well he obviously still cares a little. After all, he gave Nyssa the herbs." 

Ray frowned. "No, he didn't. Cisco and Caitlin discovered its ability to overcome the flower in their lab. Oliver told us to leave you in Nanda Parbat, even up until we embarked on this secret mission."

I frowned. "Why?"

"We don't know."

"I'll have to talk to him. When we land, I won't be going back with you guys. I have to visit Barry in Central City immediately." 

His brow furrowed. "How are you going to get there?"

"I can just steal another helicopter."

"That was you?! I had to pay for that!"

I bit my lip even though he couldn't see it. "Sorry."


	16. Chapter 16

My heels clicked on the concrete flooring as I walked to the Cortex. I was still in my Killer Prime dress and hood, too busy to change. When I walked into the Cortex I heard a gun being charged. My old cell mate had his gun pointed right at Cisco and Heatwave had his gun pointed at Iris. 

"Killer Prime, what a surprise. Here to save your friends?"

I made eye contact with Cisco and he winked at me. I was about to embark on an unknown mission, totally unprepared. "Friends? You think these weak, pathetic people are actually my friends?" I laughed. 

"They came to visit you while we served our jail time."

"I needed to get the Hell out of there and being a fugitive is a lot of work. All I had to do was trick five heroes into testifying on my behalf."

Heatwave shook his head. "The transport vehicle with you in it crashed and you died. I heard the guards at the prison talking about it."

"It was a cover up. As you can see, I am very much alive."

Leonard smiled. "Why are you here if these aren't your friends?" I saw the duffel bag behind Leonard and mentally sighed in relief. It was my excuse for being here. 

I pointed at it. "I need my uniform." Cold nodded and let me walk around him. I grabbed the bag before I walked to Heatwave and traced a finger underneath his chin. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere. I have a proposition to make." I gave him a flirty smile and walked away. I changed into my old uniform and felt strangely comfortable, almost like I was never Genesis. I walked back into the Cortex and saw that the thieves were still there. "Where is your precious Flash, little Iris? Too busy to care about you I see."

She was obviously unaware of the plan that was in effect. "Shut up! He'll come and he'll destroy all of you. And you, Killer Prime, I can't believe we helped you get free!" I gave her a cruel smile. 

"So boys, as you know, thieves and assassins mix extremely well. Want to do a little teamwork?"

"Why should we trust you?"

I laughed and put my mask on. "You know you can't."

Heatwave nodded. "I say we let her join us."

Cold considered it for a moment. "I could use a woman of your talents."

"Great. Then let's leave before the Flash gets back. While I can take him, I hate wasting time."

They smiled. "Let's get a move on. Ms.Indestructible is our ticket out."

"Well hold on, let's raid this place first." I walked over to Cisco and grabbed hold of his face. "I want a weapon. What do you have for me?"

"Why would I give you anything?"

I snapped and Heatwave held his gun to the back of Iris's head. A few more silent tears fell from her eyes. "Have fun explaining to the Flash why she's dead."

"Okay, okay, in the vault I have two new swords. One blade heats up, one cools down depending on what you need." 

I smiled and put him in a headlock. "Thanks, Cisco." Heatwave knocked Iris out with his gun. Cisco went limp and I let go, his body falling to the floor. "Well boys, let's go get my new swords." They followed me to the vaults where I ripped open a few lockers until I found what I wanted. "Oh, it's like they were made for me. They match me and my love's swords perfectly." I put them in my back scabbards and they fit with my normal swords. "Now let's leave. I have a feeling the Flash will be back soon." We walked out of the labs and stole the first fast car we saw, speeding away from the city and towards the industrial district. I floored it and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really. Just thinking to myself. Cisco designed the swords to look just like mine, almost like he was planning on giving them to me anyways."

"Is the little brat secretly on your pay role?"

"No but back when I was undercover, he had an obsession with me." I slammed on the brakes once we reached the old warehouse owned by Queen Consolidated. 

Cold frowned. "Queen. You two were friends."

"We just didn't kill each other on the island. That's not quite the same thing." I broke the lock on the door and busted my way inside. The two criminals followed me. "So what is our next target?" I pulled my mask off. 

"I'm not sure yet." Cold looked at my face, studying every detail. "Why would you offer to help us now?"

"Well once I retrieved my uniform, I was either going to go to Nanda Parbat or Lian Yu, no real mission in mind. At least now I have something to occupy my time."

Heatwave was being strangely quiet. "Is something wrong, Mick?" Cold asked with a hint of snark in his voice.

He shook his head at his partner's question. "Nope. Just not used to her." 

"Get used to it. I don't plan on going anywhere." I smiled at the crook but in the back of my mind, I was thinking. How long was I going to be with them? And what would I have to do to keep my cover?


	17. Chapter 17

"Killer, I could use your help with this door." Cold was standing by the bank vault, knocking on it twice with his gun. I pulled the heat blade and turned it on. I stabbed through the door and cut a hole large enough for me to grip inside with both hands. I put the sword back and grabbed the still red hot door. I pulled and though it was a struggle, I managed to get it off. 

"Whoa!" The door nearly flattened myself as well as Captain Cold. I caught it right before it could. "Just hurry up. You never know when the Flash will show." Snart smiled and went into the vault as I dropped the now useless door on the ground. I heard fire in the other room. "He's here! Mick's in trouble!"

It had been three weeks since I had joined up with Heat Wave and Captain Cold. I had Mick wrapped around my finger and Leonard loved the advantages that came along with my powers so my position was already secure. 

I ran into the front of the bank and saw Mick firing his gun at the Flash, catching everything that could burn on fire. I jumped on top of a desk and pulled my machine gun. I only pretended to pull the trigger because I knew Barry was too preoccupied to avoid all the bullets coming from the fully automatic weapon. "It's jammed!" I threw it on the floor and pulled my handguns. I fired them at the same time toward the Flash, knowing he could dodge the much slower bullets. "Hit the floor Mick!"

Captain Cold entered the room and fired his cold gun at the floor, making it like an ice rink. Barry started slipping and quickly fell on the floor. I jumped down and pulled my normal swords. I kept them both right against his throat, cutting into the fabric of his cowl a little. "How fast do you think I could slice his throat open, boys?" My two allies walked up behind me, smiling.

"See Mick, I told you she would be helpful."

"And I told you she was loyal." The room lit up with gunfire. I jumped up and stood in front of Cold and Heat Wave. They both moved so that they could hide behind me. I took about four bullets before the police stopped firing. After all the commotion, Barry was gone. 

"Let's go!" We took off toward the back of the bank. The back door was similar to the vault door. I ran as fast as I could and slammed my shoulder into it. The sheer force of my strength ripped the door off it's hinges and it started to fall but it didn't fall far before crushing a police patrol car. We made it out to our own car and sped off toward the warehouse we used as a base. I was in the back seat with Cold. My bullet wounds closed up but I must've dislocated my shoulder knocking the door over. 

"What seems to be the problem?" Cold asked when he saw my face of discomfort. 

"I'm pretty sure my shoulder is dislocated. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He forced it back to where it belonged and I grimaced slightly. 

"Hey, Crazy, I grabbed your gun." I rolled my eyes behind my mask at the nickname Mick gave me but took the gun from him. I hit it against my hand once before we got to the warehouse. I went inside and fired it at a target. 

"Of course, now it works." 

Things quieted down later that evening but I stayed up sharpening and polishing my swords. I was half done polishing the first blade when Cold came up the steps to my little loft. It used to be the office overlooking the warehouse floor but at this point I had so many weapons in it, it was almost an armory. "I've noticed you don't really sleep."

"Sleep isn't really my thing. Too many bad things have happened while I was asleep."

Cold raised an eyebrow and sat on the couch that faced me as I sat on my mattress on the bare floor. "I'm intrigued. It's been three weeks and I still don't know anything about you."

"What? You want my life story?"

"If you don't mind, I like to know who I'm working with. Especially when they are a little off in the head. It helps me know what to expect."

"Well if that's what you want." I kept polishing the blade. He picked up the other one and started polishing it. "I'm assuming you know Malcolm Merlyn, probably for leveling the Glades in Starling City." Cold nodded once. "He's my father. But he had no idea I was alive until the night my mother was murdered. We lived in a really rough neighborhood so when someone broke into our home, she tried to fight them off. They shot and killed her while I slept in the next room. I always knew who my father was so when the police had to take me somewhere, they took me to the Merlyn's. This was when I was probably 11 years old. 

"Rebecca, his wife, was murdered two years before hand. So when I showed up to his house, he was already different, he had already been trained as an assassin. He had already sent my brother Tommy to a boarding school so he felt he could take me in. He's a very manipulative person so for about 6 years he played with my head. I cracked one night and ran to the docks and onto a yacht. Turns out it was the Queen's Gambit. I ended up trapped on the island Oliver Queen was stuck on when I was 17 years old. But Ollie wasn't the only one there. An Australian Intelligence Agent was also there. We quickly bonded and he started to train in the art of ass kicking. He taught me how to use my swords and my guns. He taught me hand to hand combat.

"After a year a half, I finally learned how to beat him. I had a speed advantage on him. But that's not really important. One day, Sara Lance washes up on shore of the island. We accidentally scared her off but while we were pursuing her, we found a cave. In it was the drug that made us into monsters. After it took effect, we were stronger, faster, nearly indestructible. After a few more weeks, we ran into Sara Lance yet again. 

"She pushed me off a cliff and the rocks nearly tore me apart. I healed physically but my mind was foggy. Instead of trying to get back to Slade, I swam away. I don't know for how long but eventually a boat found me and took me on board. I went back to Starling City and my father saw the monster inside of me. The anger and rage and the crazy. I was about 19 when he took me, while I was sleeping, to the League of Assassins as a sacrifice. He was trying to get out and he thought new blood would get him released. 

"He was wrong. They just took me and trained me but he wasn't released. I spent two years with them before I finally got my new name." 

"What was your new name?"

"Death." He sat back and held a tight grip on my sword. "Once the League was convinced I was Death incarnate, they sent me back to Starling. They released me. But before I got home, Slade found me. We planned the Siege together for months, almost a year. But I missed things that I should've been there for. I should've been there solely for my own agenda, like collecting money from my father's and brother's estate.

"I wasn't there when my brother died. After the Siege, I was stuck in a cell in the Arrow's cave. I missed the death of the first Black Canary. I missed my father's rise as leader of the League of Assassins. I missed Dr.Wells' defeat. I missed a lot. But my father kept the same tight grip Slade kept over me. Nothing has really changed. I'm just a time bomb. I never know who I will slay next. I never know what unfortunate soul will have his head smashed under my boot. Which I actually did to someone here." I finished telling my partially false story to Cold.

"I remember hearing about that on the news. They called it the Killer Prime Siege. I'm pretty sure they decided to already put it in new textbooks."

"Well, glad I can make some history. My father might actually be somewhat pleased by my success."

Leonard threw my sword at me and I caught it with ease. I put them back where the belonged and started getting ammunition ready for my guns. "You're crazy because you have daddy issues?"

"Pretty much. But once you take into consideration my sister was trained by my father but she is an actual person to him and he didn't drive her to madness, you can see why."

"I have issues with my own father but I'm not insane."

"Aren't you?" I raised an eyebrow. Leonard picked up my mask from the table next to him. 

"Slade Wilson. He is the one you call your love?"

"It was complicated for us. We were never actually together, no matter how bad I wanted to be. His Siege was for his soulmate."

"And you still took part in it."

"Of course."

"I really like you. You have to be one of my favorite allies."

"And why is that? Is it because getting what you want is easier than ever?"

"Well, yes. I also like how loyal you are. You are never loyal toward the heroes but to us crooks and your Deathstroke, it's like undying devotion."


	18. Chapter 18

"You two! Get down here." I put my weapons where they belonged and walked down the stairs with Leonard. Mick was standing in the middle of the warehouse, an angry expression on his face. "My gun isn't working and until I fix it, I'm out of the fight."

"You can fight without it, right?" He glared at me. 

"Not well enough to beat the Flash."

"Then I think I can help you out." I pulled my weapons off and discarded them, along with my bullet proof vest, onto the floor. I was left in my black tank top. "Let's go a few rounds. No weapons."

Mick kept his eyes locked on me. "Fix my gun." Leonard frowned but took the weapon from his counterpart. He sat down and looked like he was ready to enjoy the show. Mick lashed out and tried to punch me in the face. I grabbed his wrist and threw his arm back. His knees were bent just perfectly for me to jump onto his leg and use it to launch myself up, kneeing him in the face. He stumbled back and shook his head. Cold laughed and I looked at Mick. 

"You have to actually try."

"I'm a thief, not an assassin. I'm not trained like you. Could you take it a little easy?"

"I could. But your opponent won't." I walked around him and stopped behind him. "Your reflexes are slow. Your body is letting the adrenaline take over and you can't physically focus on your target."

"Well how do I fix it?" I walked up behind him and wrapped one arm around him. 

"It's quite simple. Don't pay attention to the things around you. Learn to keep your heart rate down. It'll help with the adrenaline problem." I placed a hand over his heart. 

He growled once at me as a warning. "Stop."

"Stop what?" 

He pulled away and I smirked at him."You are distracting." 

I smiled coyly at his comment and walked up to him slowly. Then, when he least expected it, I pulled my hand back and hit him square in the chest. He flew back a few feet and hit the concrete wall, hard. 

"I know I am. I use that to my advantage. You have to find your own strength. Whether it be intimidating size or strength or charm. Leonard has his figured out. It's his cool, calm, and collected personality." Mick slowly got to his feet and he put a hand over where I hit him. 

"Great. Thanks for the lesson." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, we'll have to do this again tomorrow." 

Cold shook his head. "Can't. We have a heist planned. And you aren't invited." Cold shoved the heat gun back into Mick's face. 

"And why not?"

"We appreciate your abilities but they come with a certain degree of attention. People notice you. Tomorrow will be one of the most difficult heists we've ever pulled. We can't have you drawing attention."

I frowned and crossed my arms. "Fine. But don't expect me to come running to the rescue when you get caught anyway." I walked up the steps to my room. 

It was almost early morning, the usual time they actually slept, giving me time to open my new crate. I pulled my sword to pry it open and I successfully pulled the top off. "What's that?"

I didn't even turn to look at Mick. Instead I pulled the sniper rifle from the crate. "What do you think?"

"What do you plan to do with that?" He took it from my hands and examined it.

"I plan on killing the Flash." 

"Does Cold know?" Mick looked at me uncertainly. 

I leaned in really close to Mick. "I don't care how Cold feels about the guy, I know he gets in my way and I want him gone. I just have to do things myself." I took the rifle back and put it in the crate, pulling the top back on it. "You going to tell on me?" I had a fake pout on my face. 

"No way. I hate Cold's willingness to protect him." I smiled once again and grabbed the front of Mick's shirt, pulling him close to me. 

"Then it's our secret." My lips were right over his. He harshly closed the space. 

I pulled away just to push him onto my couch. He smiled up at me as I lowered myself into his lap. He kissed me again and this time when we pulled apart, I bit his lip a little. This just made him want more. He pulled my tank top off and I kissed him roughly, rocking my hips slightly. He bit my neck, making me actually involuntarily moan a bit. 

"We have to get a place for ourselves." I nodded and felt his breath move down my neck. 

"And we should wait until you pull off this heist. Just think of it as a reward if it goes well." I pushed him onto his back and bent over to kiss him. I ran my hand underneath his shirt. When I sat myself back up, I heard a little scuff of someone's shoe. I pulled the knife from boot and threw it into the wall. My eyes finally processed Cold's image. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"You should get your own room."

"Wish I could." I got off of Mick and picked up my tank top, pulling it back on, much to Mick's apparent disappointment. 

"I want to know what is in the crate."

"A sniper rifle." 

Snart raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need it?" 

I walked past him and pulled the knife from the wall. "Wouldn't you like to know." I ran down the stairs and sat on a couch, throwing a glance in Cold's direction. 

"We'll be back in a few hours."

"Day heist, very risky. Hopefully you don't get caught!" Cold's grimaced at my comment but I just shrugged and took a huge swing of vodka. I picked up blueprints of buildings in the city and when I heard the door slam shut, I knew I was alone. I didn't know what cameras or mikes they had rigged the place with so I kept playing normal. 

After a long few hours, I was getting bored and decided to do some target practice. I threw my knives and fired my bullets just to pass the time. 

I checked my watch and noticed they had been gone for almost 7 hours. Right before I was going to step outside, they pulled up. I crossed my arms as they walked inside like nothing. "What took so long? Was it the cops or the Flash?" Mick sat down with a beer in his hand and Cold threw me my bottle of vodka. I stood and took a huge drink before Cold explained. 

"A man named Rip Hunter told us he needed our help saving the future. He told us we would be remembered as legends." I studied Leonard's sneaky face. 

"I can't team up with those pansies. I mean, hawk people and a genius billionaire? I'll have to pass." Mick looked pissed. 

"But this is an opportunity to steal priceless items."

I cleared my throat. "And what about me? I know you couldn't give a crap less about me, Leonard, but I will not stay here and play housewife until you decide to come back."

"That's why you're coming with us." I gave a confused glance to Mick. "He said he wanted you too."

"Then why wasn't I at this little meet and greet?"

Mick laughed. "Because you can't really be kidnapped like we can. It's up to us to get you to sign on."

"I go where the profits go. And the fun."

Cold smiled. "Perfect. The Rouges go on a road trip."

I was slightly surprised. "So I'm officially in the club? I'm really a Rouge now?" Leonard didn't find my attempt at humor very... Humorous. 

"We don't leave until morning. I'm going to ask that you two leave so I can have time to plan our next move."

I smiled and walked outside, Mick not far behind me. "I'm ready for some fun."


	19. Chapter 19

In the morning, I woke up after a surprisingly restful night. Mick was already awake. I watched his face grimace in pain as he pulled his shirt on. "Something wrong?"

"No problems here." 

We drove to the empty lot and saw an old man with a young kid passed out in his convertible. I saw Sara and Ray Palmer. Ray looked at me in confusion but I glared at him and he kept his mouth shut. There were two people that I didn't recognize but I didn't bother asking about them. "So, where is this Rip Hunter character?" 

"I'm right here." He walked out from seemingly nowhere. Then, his massive ship appeared. He gave his spiel but I was way too interested in his ship to care about whatever he was blabbing on about. Everyone started walking to the ship but the old man stopped us. 

"Uh, do you mind?" He looked over at the kid and I sighed. I picked him and carried him into the ship with Mick not far behind. The main deck area was incredibly strange and futuristic and it made me feel out of place. I put the kid in the seat next to the old man. When Mick sat down, his face twisted in slight pain. I smiled. 

"You okay?" Ray looked at him with doubt. 

"His girlfriend is a bit of a bitch." I glared at Leonard but I recognized the playful smile on his face. 

Mick looked at his partner in crime. "She's just a bit... Rough."

"I'm standing right here." The old man and the two young people I didn't recognize looked at us in confusion. Before I could process what was happening, I felt the barrell of a gun on the back of my neck. "What is this, Rip?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You're unstable and I do not intend to require your skills very often. That's more so Sara's job."

"So why drag me along?" Rip grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me with him to a cell. He pushed me inside and pressed a button. 

"I'm sorry, but I need to take precautions." A strange gas started filling up my cell. It was freezing cold as I slammed my fists on the door. 

It didn't take long for the cold to take over my system. I felt myself getting sleepy. I sat on the floor and leaned in the corner, absorbed by darkness.

When I woke up, my Star City friends were staring at me. Sara noticed I was awake and gently pulled Ray's arm to get his attention. "Briana, where have you been?"

"I've been with my real friends." I winked at them but only Sara seemed to catch on. She started laughing. 

Ray was dumbfounded. "This isn't funny! I thought you were dead and I panicked. Well, dead or back with the League or Slade." 

I glanced at Sara and she nodded. "I think you should come with me, Ray. We obviously have a lot to talk about." They walked away just as Rip approached me. 

"Are you just going to keep me in here, frozen until you need me?" He didn't say anything. The back of my cell opened and I turned in confusion. I turned back around to see if Rip was still there but he was gone. I stepped through the back and found myself in a new room. The door shut and I was alone. Or so I thought. 

"We have a lot to discuss." Rip pulled a chair from nowhere and sat down. 

"Why are you locking me up? I'm not really a Rogue. I'm just a double agent for Oliver Queen and Barry Allen." I covered my mouth with my gloved hand. "Why did I tell you that?"

"Don't worry. This room isn't on the ships schematics and it is constantly scanned for bugs. No one heard that but me. The freezing gas I used might've been laced with a tiny bit of your favorite blue flower." I rolled my eyes. "I have you locked up to keep your cover. If I let you roam free, they'd get suspicious. Why would a man trying to save time let an out of control assassin and all around horrible person just wander at her own will?" I noticed a little twitch in his arm, just so minuscule I almost missed it. 

"You're lying." I sat down and looked up at him. "What is it you're trying to hide from me?"

He sighed and stood up. He walked behind his chair and leaned all of his weight on the back of it. "You have a terrible taste in men. You always fall for the crazy, corrupt, and clever super villains. They get in your head. And no matter how much you fight it, your bad side always surfaces. In history, there are many wars and massacres carried out by you, both in honor of Slade and Mick. Historians believe your father's genetics as well as his manipulation tainted you."

I absorbed what he said. "So no matter how hard I try, I always end up as Killer Prime?"

"There is a month or two that you successfully fight as Genesis but either Mick or Slade get to you, it's hard to know which."

I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes. "I want proof. I don't know you or anything about you so I can't trust what you say." He pulled a newspaper from his pocket. The date was October 27, 2018. The front photo was me as Killer Prime, my mask in my left hand, an extended sword in my right. I was shouting or something as my mouth was opened wide and my expression was angry. My hair was blue and I could see tattoos crawling up my neck. In fact, I looked just like Mari Jacobs. I threw the paper at Rip. "At least I know so I can keep my friends and family safe. I know it's coming so I can get away." 

I turned around walked toward my cell. "Knowing still might not save your sister." I froze and turned back to him. "Or Black Canary. Or Diggle. Felicity, Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, Ray, Nyssa." He gave me the newspaper again. "This particular massacre was for both Slade and Mick. You trained your own army and started a war. Gideon, Killer Prime Video File 93."

A holographic image appeared in front of me. "This is Iris West-Allen and I am here, in the middle of the longest, bloodiest battle in Prime's War. Among the victims of this tyrants attack are Speedy, Black Canary, the Spartan-" she was cut off by me. I jumped on her from behind. The cameraman dropped the camera but it was still rolling as I grabbed Iris's head and snapped her neck in my hands. I pulled a knife from my sleeve and threw it right into the camera lens. 

"Why would you show me all of this? Are you trying to stop it or just make me feel like more of monster than I already know I am?" I was angry at myself. I was ashamed. And Rip wasn't helping. I sat on the floor with my head between my knees. "What about Oliver? You didn't say anything about him. Do I kill him?"

Rip looked right into my eyes. "Oliver killed himself to protect you from Malcolm Merlyn. He stabbed himself through the heart in exchange for your father's promise to burn the flowers."

"And when is that?"

"Right before the Prime War of 2018 starts." 

My jaw dropped open. "Why would he do that? He hates me! He handed me over to my father!"

"I don't have all of the answers. There are some things that don't make it to textbooks."

I glanced up at him. "We are going to fix this."


	20. Chapter 20

I kept shaking my head trying to get the ringing to stop. I looked up and saw Kendra and Ray staring at me. "Are you okay?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, I have a question though. What happened?"

"We crashed in the future. 2046, I think." Ray opened up my cell and I walked into the hallway with them. 

"How long was I frozen for this time?"

Kendra bit her lip carefully. "I think around 5 weeks."

"Lovely." I looked around for my mask. "Where is it?"

Ray shook his head. "Why do you need it?"

"I'm not a damn animal. Rip can't keep me locked up like a zoo animal. I am going to leave and live in this future."

"There is a Prime War in Central City, whatever a Prime War is, and it's chaos here in Star City. Instead of running off, you need to help us. The engine need repairs but there is debris that is way too heavy for the ATOM suit."

"Fine." I followed them but kept my arms crossed. When we entered the engine compartment, I noticed the debris was mostly crushing it from the top. I sighed and jumped up, grabbing a pipe and swinging up to the top. I landed and heard someone laugh. 

"That is the coolest thing I've seen." Ray and Kendra looked at Jax in doubt. "I meant today." I ignored them and started lifting debris off. 

I threw it on the side opposite of the engine from where they were standing. Ray looked uncertain. 

"Briana, keep control."

"You might as well call me Mari again. Apparently that's how my future it destined to turn out." Kendra looked at Ray in confusion and Jax just frowned. "A Prime War is something started by Killer Prime, aka me!" I threw the last bit of debris at the wall and it shook the entire ship and left a dent in the wall. "There you go. I fixed your little problem." I jumped down right in front of Kendra. She looked terrified. I walked away, my fists clenched. 

"Briana, come on. Just please go to your cell. I know you don't really want to hurt us." Ray followed me with Jax not far behind. I walked into the main cabin and into Rip's office. He had my mask in a glass box. I took it and threw it against the ground at Ray's feet. I put it on as I pushed him out of the way. Jax stood between me and the door. 

"Watch out kid. I will drop you." 

"Try me." He was standing firm. I grabbed his neck and swung him around and onto the floor. "Never mind." He was pulling at my hands. I just picked him up by the front of his shirt and dropped him. He was going to be down for a while. 

I felt Ray staring at me. "Want to try and stop me?"

"You really are Killer Prime again."

"Don't you dare forget that." I ran off of the ship and to the closest warehouse. It was empty so I sat there to collect my thoughts. I took a deep breath before I got back on my feet and headed toward the street. I was running for a while before I was hit by a semi truck. I went flying and slammed into a building. I looked up and there was a person wearing Slade's mask but it was all black instead of half orange. 

"What?" The person backed up. 

"I know, it's impossible I'm not hurt. But who are you?" They reached for my mask but I grabbed their hand. 

"No, please. I have to see your face." I was thoroughly confused. The person had a slight accent that I couldn't pinpoint but it had a hint of Australian. I let him take my mask off and when he did, he dropped it on the street. 

"Tell me who you are." I pulled my swords. "Now. I will not hesitate to stab you through the heart." He struggled a little, like he was nervous, but he finally got his mask off. I didn't recognize him but by his reaction, he knew me. I held the tip of my sword against his throat. 

"My name is Grant Wilson."

My brow furrowed. "Wilson."

"Like Slade Wilson. I'm his son. And yours too."

I couldn't help it, I laughed at him. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe you."

"I destroyed Star City trying to live up to you and father, your expectations and legacies."

"It's impossible. Slade has zero interest in me, and for sure not enough to have a child with me." 

He pulled a picture from his vest and held it out to me. I took it and looked. It was Slade and I on Lian Yu, dressed like Deathstroke and Killer Prime with a child standing in front of us. "That's me as a young child with you on the island." I went against all of my training and lowered my sword. 

"This was taken on Lian Yu. Why are you there?"

"You were caught after the 5th Prime War, the one in Coast City, and taken to Lian Yu, and they made me go with you. I was raised for most of my life as a soldier on the island. The agents took that picture as they flew away, just to prove to Director Diggle we were truly trapped there. It's the closest thing we have to a family photo." 

I handed it back to him. "So, this crusade is because you didn't have a normal family?" I picked up my mask, put it on, and started walking. 

"It wasn't much of a family at all. To drive a wedge between you and Father, Director Diggle told him about your time with a man named Mick Rory. He thought your loyalties were wavering. The island was a war."

"Great. I'm done hearing about your issues, kid. Just leave me the hell alone."

"I want you to come with me to execute Green Arrow." 

I stopped in my tracks. "Green Arrow? He's dead." 

"The original one, yes. He is. Oliver Queen has been dead for years."

"Then who is under that hood?"

"Let's go." I followed him. "I know you aren't really my mother. At least the one that raised me."

"How?" 

"You are too calm. My real mother would kill me and not even bother asking questions."

"Great to know."

He kept staring at me. "You must've been brought here by a time agent. You look so young. I always thought you were beautiful but I remember an older version. The you I am looking at right now is so young."

I tried to ignore his comments. "Am I in Central City right now?"

"Yes. This is the second year of your 7th Prime War." I pushed a car out of my way. 

"How long do these last if I've started 7 of them?"

"You start the wars then go off to start another. Your first war has been going on for 12 years. I think. It's hard to keep track." We made it to a stage and there were a lot of people wandering around it, some wearing masks, others carrying heavy weapons. I followed Grant onto the stage. "No matter what, keep your mask on." I nodded and he stood before his army. "Today is a momentous day for us! Killer Prime has graced us with her presence! She is here to watch her son kill a man donning the same hood as her old friend, her old ally, and her old enemy." I looked out upon the people and they parted as they started dragging a kid forward. "Bring him forth!" 

The crowd started clapping and cheering. I stood completely still, even as Grant held an ax above this kids head. Suddenly an arrow flew through the air and hit the ax and Grant dropped it. I looked over and saw a person in a green hood. There was no mistaking him. It was Ollie. 

Sara charged towards the stage and Grant went after her. I ran toward Oliver. I knocked him over with the force of a freight train. "You are supposed to be dead! You killed yourself for me!" I ripped off my mask as my chest rose and fell, partially from anger and partially from adrenaline. 

"I was dead. John Diggle brought me back." He stood up and looked at me with despair. "I'm sorry, Briana." I gave him a questioning look until he forcefully threw an arrow into my shoulder. First, it let out an electric shock then I felt something being released inside my arms. I fell to my knees and pulled the arrow from my shoulder. "You'll be saved any moment. Please, when you are back to 2016, just disappear. Stop this future from ever happening." I fell onto my back and Oliver's image started turning black. 

When I woke up, I was trapped in a small metal cell. I knocked on the door a few times before someone stepped in front of me. "Who are you?"

Their face was covered by a metal mask and they wore a long cape. "You were frozen every time I attacked your team so of course you don't recognize me. My name is Cronus." 

"What are you doing?"

"Before Rip Hunter defected from the Time Council, he gave substantial evidence that if you were to be taken back to your time on this day, none of the Prime Wars would happen. That just means one less thing for the Time Council to worry about."

"You're taking me back to 2016?" 

"Yes." He placed an open hand on the glass in front of me and I watched in concern. He acted like he knew me. 

The ship jolted slightly and he disappeared. I took a deep breath in the tiny confining space. "Okay, I need to disappear. I have to stop 6 wars and all the deaths of my friends." I put my head against the wall. "No pressure."


	21. Epilouge

The Epilogue 

The warm and sticky air of the island right off the coast of Honduras made everything seem to move in slow, murky movements. The waiter wiped his forehead off with a bandanna before walking over to the small metal table. Sitting there was just one woman with sunglasses and a headscarf. 

"Hello. My name is Pablo. How may I be of service?"

The woman took off her sunglasses and she smiled at him. "I'll just take a vodka tonic."

"Okay, I will be back." He went back to the kitchen but took a second to glance at the table. She was just sitting there, staring out into the ocean. 

He returned to the table with her drink. "This view is killer." She gave him another friendly smile. "My name is Briana and I was wondering if you could tell me where the most secluded part of the island is."

Briana drove down the muddy road to reach the top of the mountain. She could see over the entire island, including the small village. She arrived at the old and seemingly crumbling rock house. "This is perfect." Despite her clean outfit, Briana grabbed some equipment from the back of her Land Rover and threw it inside. "Time to get to work."

Many years later, Oliver Queen was still in Star City. He was sitting in his headquarters, staring at the computer screen alone. With no warning, a GPS tracker started to ping. He located the source on the map and a message popped up. "Come and get me, Ollie."

The boat landed on the island and Oliver continued on foot to the source of the GPS ping. When he finally reached it, his eyes widened in wonder. There was a massive stone mansion looming in the tropical rain forest. He looked up as the balcony doors were thrown open and he could hear heels clinking on the stone. The beautiful Briana looked down at him, her hair still black. "About damn time you got here. Come inside, you look terrible."

He opened the door and stepped into the luxury entry way. The flooring was solid marble and there was expensive furniture neatly organized in the space. He followed the sound of humming up the curved staircase. Despite being surrounded by trees, there was natural light flooding the expansive sitting area at the top of the regal staircase. Briana was lying on the red chaise lounge in a long black gown. "Briana, what is this place?"

"It's a place to get away from the world. No one knows me here. They don't have TV or computers or even newspapers. No one here knows what I have done and no one can find me here. I asked you to come here to offer you the same opportunity. I have more than enough room and I know that you deserve a break. This is a place of rebirth and a place where you don't have to worry about the outside world anymore."

Oliver smiled. Briana used to be a symbol of death and violence, it used to be all that she left in her path. But now, she was light symbol. She was his chance to get out. "I don't know if I can turn my back on the rest of the world like that."

She stood up, the light behind making her look even more angelic. Briana reached a hand out to Oliver. He looked deep into her eyes and saw... hope. That wasn't something he ever thought he would feel when looking at her. His arm started to move slowly and he placed his hand in her outstretched one. "Welcome to Cielo, Oliver."


End file.
